


Être soi

by Nasharum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Français | French, M/M, Other, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transitioning
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharum/pseuds/Nasharum
Summary: Harry est amoureux de deux personnes, sa Némésis et une créature de la nuit féminine... mais et si ces deux personnes étaient les mêmes?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie d'une de mes première, je l'ai écrite en deux jours, quelques semaine avant de débuter ma transition.
> 
> Ce n'est pas représentatif des trans, c'est une fiction, mais cela peut permettre un regard différent sur la transition.
> 
> C’est dégoulinant de guimauve et ça peut coller un peu aux dents mais comme tous les rêves c’est toujours plus « beau » que la réalité.
> 
> À lire avec en fond sonore « Le grand secret » d’Indochine, « Le 3e sexe » aussi est bien approprié. (Pour ceux qui aiment être en accord avec le thème.)

Depuis sa 5e année, Harry avait pour habitude de se rendre à la « Licorne noire ». Une boîte de nuit sorcière dans les environs de Pré-au-lard. Le survivant troquait ses affreuses frusques pour un pantalon moulant et un T-shirt à manches longues affreusement sexy et honteusement aguicheur pour le corps superbe du brun. Ses lunettes, remplacées par des lentilles sorcières. Par un sort, il faisait pousser ses cheveux pour les avoir ras du cou. Ils paraissaient ainsi moins indisciplinés mais des mèches rebelles lui donnaient un peu un style Bad boy. Il cachait de ce fait sa cicatrice par ses mèches, pouvant ainsi évoluer sereinement dans le monde de la nuit.

Depuis sa 5e année, une autre créature gracieuse évoluait dans cette boîte de nuit. En fait, si Harry revenait spécialement dans cette boîte tous les samedis soirs, c'était pour observer la mystérieuse beauté. Un merveilleux papillon d'une délicatesse qui faisait frémir Harry et des yeux qui lui rappelaient son actuel phantasme.

Ses longs cheveux blonds, argentés comme des fils de soie, qui, sous les mouvements, ondulaient sur le dos avec sensualité. Des yeux d'un bleu saisissant, un bleu-lagon brillant comme avec des paillettes. Une fine bouche, ce soir mise en valeur sous un gloss rose, pailleté. Elle avait optée pour un fard violet sur ses yeux de biches, finement maquillées. Elle avait même dessiné, au crayon noir, trois petites étoiles au coin de la paupière gauche. Ses mains fines étaient rehaussées par un beau vernis rose nacré et des bracelets fins, de bon goût. Elle avait un ras du cou avec un petit cœur rose assorti à ses boucles d'oreilles.

Elle portait un cache-cœur avec un décolleté pigeonnant à peine atténué par la dentelle, son ventre plat et parfait laissait à la vue de tous un piercing au nombril dont la pierre en étoile violette brillait de milles feux. Son pantalon taille basse laissait à peine apercevoir le tatouage en dragon sur sa chute de rein tentatrice.

Elle se déhanchait sensuellement sur la piste entre ses deux amies qui l'accompagnaient pratiquement tous les samedis. Harry, un verre à la main, la dévorait des yeux depuis sa table. Il savait depuis très longtemps qu'il était gay mais, à regarder cette fille, il était tombé éperdument amoureux et, merde, pour la première fois, il désirait une fille! S’il était sincère avec lui-même, ça faisait bien deux mois qu’Harry se demandait si cette merveilleuse créature serait capable de lui faire virer sa cuti. Depuis le début de sa 5e année, Harry la regardait sans jamais oser lui parler mais après avoir discuté avec sa conscience, il se fichait pas mal de qui ou de comment, il en était fou amoureux et il allait tenter sa chance.

Harry alla sur la piste de danse et commença à danser avec les filles qui après avoir eu un petit sourire en coin et des œillades complices laissèrent Harry entrer dans leur petit groupe fermé.

Après un moment, la créature de rêve d'Harry vint à lui pour une danse sensuelle mais non-outrageuse, ses amies eurent un autre petit sourire et d'autres œillades complices du langage codé que seules les filles pouvaient comprendre.

Harry, perdu dans son regard, n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre une mèche de cheveux et de constater leur douceur, il eut un sourire renversant et la jeune fille en fut très troublée, suffisamment pour que ses joues se colorent de rose, lui donnant un teint de poupée qui acheva de faire craquer Harry.

Harry, en bon gentleman, proposa à la blonde un verre qu'elle accepta, ils se retrouvèrent au fond sur une table au calme. Orchidée aimait les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis qui lui rappelaient ceux d’Harry Potter dans son école. Dans un mouvement pour remettre ses cheveux, Harry dévoila sa cicatrice et Orchidée pâlit considérablement. Harry remarqua assez vite le phénomène et passa sa main délicatement sur sa joue.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je... Non ça va, désolée mais c'est la chaleur qui me fait un peu tourner la tête. » Avait fait la voix douce. Harry était resté subjugué par cette voix merveilleuse et lui fit un doux sourire.

« Tu veux prendre un peu l'air ? »

La jeune fille fut d'abord assez choquée de l'identité de l'homme qui la faisait craquer depuis qu'elle l'avait vue en 5e année, puis il l'avait apaisé par le simple toucher délicat de sa main sur sa joue. Mais, en tant que fille, elle devait se méfier des garçons et même en sachant que c'était Potter, un bon gryffondor vertueux, elle devait tout de même faire très attention... surtout elle.

« Merci mais ça ira, moi c'est Orchidée. » Fit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire.

« Harry. Enchanté de te connaître Orchidée, c'est vraiment un nom magnifique digne d'une aussi belle plante que toi. » Orchidée avait rougi, ça aurait pu être pris pour de la drague sauvage ou de la flatterie... mais elle connaissait assez le brun de Poudlard pour savoir que ce n'était pas son genre et il avait dit ça avec un tel sérieux qu'Orchidée savait qu'il était sincère.

Orchidée était affreusement timide, elle ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation. De ce qu'elle savait à Poudlard, Harry était gay, il était étonnant qu'il ait flashé sur elle. Orchidée était persuadée qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance puisqu'elle cachait un secret qu’Harry n’apprécierait vraiment pas. Harry perçu un peu son trouble et prit ses mains délicates dans les siennes.

« C’est moi qui te trouble ? » Demanda Harry.

« Un peu. » Fit Orchidée en rougissant.

« Tu me connais ? » C’était plus une constatation qu'une réelle question.

« Je... oui. »

Harry soupira comme déçu.

« C’est ma célébrité qui te met mal à l’aise ? »

Orchidée se sentait de plus en plus mal de lui mentir.

« Je suis désolée Harry mais on se connaît de Poudlard et nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes. L’habit ne fait pas le mangemort comme on dit. Et si tu découvres ma véritable identité, tu me détesteras. »

Orchidée avait les larmes aux yeux, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir mais elle ne voulait pas perdre Harry. Elle repensa à son secret : avec sa condition, de toute façon, Harry ne pourrait jamais plus être le même s'il le découvrait.

« Laisses-moi une chance de te retrouver. » Harry l'avait prise dans ses bras en la voyant au bord des larmes.

« S’il te plaît, laisses-moi un indice, je suis sûr de ne pas réagir pas comme ça. »

« Trouves le dragon, et quand tu m'auras découverte sous mon vrai visage, donnes-moi mon piercing au nombril par courrier. Libre à toi de me laisser un mot. »

Elle enleva son piercing en étoile violette et le donna à Harry qui n'avait pas tout compris de l'indice.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, mais je ne viendrais plus à 'La Licorne'. Il est mieux qu'on ne se revoit plus, je sais que tu me détesteras quand tu sauras qui je suis, je te connais. »

Harry avait la gorge nouée et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour sceller sa promesse.

« Je te promets de tout faire pour que plus jamais des larmes coulent sur ton visage, surtout par ma faute. »

Orchidée en fut vraiment émue et se contenta de soupirer d'aise dans les bras du brun en effleurant ses lèvres de ses doigts comme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé le baiser. Harry avait resserré son étreinte. Orchidée était abasourdie, Harry venait de lui faire une promesse, une promesse importante. Malgré sa timidité Orchidée l'embrassa, elle aussi, délicatement. Harry profita du toucher soyeux de la jeune fille puis elle s'en alla sans un mot, brisant le cœur du brun.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry avait espéré, il avait cherché et encore cherché, il était retourné à la 'Licorne', au cas où, mais ça faisait 3 semaines qu'il ne l'avait même pas entre-aperçue et il devenait de plus en plus malheureux.

« Harry, mange! » fit Hermione, inquiète.

« Ça fait 3 semaines, Herm', et franchement elle me manque. » Souffla Harry, la tête basse.

« Aller Harry, tu vas la retrouver. » Lui fit Hermione, compatissante.

« J’ai encore du mal à me faire au fait que tu sois tombé amoureux d'une fille. Franchement toi qu'elles dégoûtent d'habitude. » Lui fit Ron ronchon : Harry l'avait traumatisé en lui faisant accepter son homosexualité et maintenant il venait leur dire qu'il aimait une fille... Ron avait parfois des envies de meurtre...

Orchidée, sous sa vraie apparence, voyait le brun perdre de plus en plus le moral mais ne pouvait rien faire. Harry était même désespéré au point de faire une annonce dans la grande salle.

Il y eut, par la suite, une dispute de plus entre Malfoy et Potter. Ce premier, récoltant un coup dans le ventre, se plia en deux. Étant seul, Malfoy laissa un gémissement passer ses lèvres. Harry, quant à lui, avec son œil au beurre noir, ne faisait pas meilleure figure.

« Tu es misérable à gémir comme une fille Malfoy ! » Fit Harry.

« Ta gueule le balafré. »

« Ce n'était qu'un coup dans le ventre ridicule ! »

Malfoy défaisait déjà les derniers boutons de sa chemise et examina l'ampleur des dégâts... pas fameux. Il était coquet et aimait particulièrement son piercing au nombril, mais là, la petite boule discrète était rentrée sous la peau à cause du coup de poing de cet abrutit congénital !

Harry le vit ressortir délicatement et douloureusement la petite boule de sa peau et soupirer de soulagement une fois fini.

« Depuis quand le grand Malfoy met des piercings ? »

Malfoy envoya un regard apeuré à Harry qui en resta sans voix. Malfoy venait de faire l'erreur de sa vie, l'erreur qui lui coûterait tout ! Voyant ça, Harry fit une chose intelligente...

« Écoutes, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton corps après tout je m'en fous. »

Si les autres apprenaient que Malfoy avait un piercing moldu, ils allaient lui tomber dessus, Harry l'avait bien comprit. Harry bloquait, ce ventre si plat, ses mains fines. Draco Malfoy était déjà depuis longtemps le phantasme du sauveur. Il était tombé amoureux de lui mais les chances de se retrouver en couple avec lui étaient si minces qu'il se contentait de rêves mouillés avec ses yeux bleus argentés. Les mêmes yeux qu'Orchidée.

Harry soupira, il avait dû tomber amoureux d'Orchidée à cause des yeux de Malfoy et de toute façon, l'un comme l'autre, il ne les aurait pas. Malfoy, il ne l'aurait jamais comme amant, le blond devait préférer mourir que d'être gentil avec lui et Orchidée était introuvable.

Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il se retrouvait les genoux contre lui, le dernier œil valide rouge des larmes retenue. Malfoy avait eu peur que Potter ne vende la mèche mais visiblement il était parti dans ses pensées et en souffrait.

« C’est cette fille qui te met dans tous tes états le balafré ? » La voix n'était pas spécialement traînante ni joyeuse.

« C’est pas tes affaires Malfoy, mêles-toi de ton cul ! »

« Mon cul se porte majestueusement bien, je te… on te croyait gay Potter, je m'étonne juste de ce revirement de situation. » Harry le regarda étrangement puis soupira.

« Moi aussi je me croyais gay mais c'était avant elle. » Draco ne montra rien de son étonnement.

« Et maintenant, tu vas pouvoir aller te marrer comme un con avec tes amis et leur raconter comment une magnifique créature de la nuit a brisé le cœur du pooooovre sauveur ! »

Draco ne dit plus rien, trop choqué des derniers mots du brun.

« Je la connais. » Malfoy se flagella mentalement, il n'avait pas pu fermer sa grande gueule !!

Harry releva si vite la tête que Draco crut qu'il allait se rompre le cou.

« Sérieusement ? »

Draco acquiesça.

« Je t'en pries, donnes-moi un indice, aides-moi, n'importe quoi ! » Les larmes commencèrent à pointer et Harry mit sa tête entre ses genoux avant de soupirer et de continuer la voix résignée tenant de cacher ses sanglots.

« Je suis lamentable, tu préférerais mourir que de m'aider. »

« Ce soir, prends ton maillot de bain et vas à la salle de bain des préfets à minuit. » Et Malfoy disparut avant que Harry puisse relever la tête.

Incrédule, Harry était donc allé à la salle de bain, pile à l'heure. Il entra et contempla la baignoire aux proportions de piscine olympique, remplie d'eau et de mousse parfumée à l’Ylang-ylang.

Orchidée, en bikini, était assise au bord et jouait les pieds dans la mousse. Harry ne put qu’admirer le corps parfait de la blonde qui se retourna et lui fit un petit sourire.

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir » bégaya Harry.

« Et bah restes pas à baver là, entre et viens t'asseoir. » Orchidée avait un petit sourire canaille et Harry s'exécuta dans la précipitation, honteux de s'être fait prendre à mater comme un ado en rut. D’ailleurs, il ne se reconnaissait pas, il faisait toutes les gaffes à ne pas faire avec elle, il draguait pitoyablement et la matait comme un pervers, il bégayait, rougissait, était maladroit. Une fois assis à côté d'elle, il se détendit un peu mais ses joues étaient toujours d'un beau rouge carmin. Orchidée se mit à rire, un rire clair, cristallin qui laissa Harry sans voix.

« J’adore ton rire. » Lui fit Harry et Orchidée se mit à rougir à son tour. Harry demanda l'autorisation de poser sa tête sur ses cuisses ce qu'Orchidée lui accorda. Il avait les jambes pliés et les mains sur le ventre. Orchidée lui caressait les cheveux qui, même un peu plus courts, la faisait craquer et elle lui enleva ses lunettes. Harry, ayant tout prévu, avait pris ses lentilles.

« Je te préfère sans lunette. » Avait fait la voix amusée de la jeune fille.

« Tu m'as tellement manquée. Mais maintenant plus rien ne pourra se mettre entre nous. » Harry enleva sa chaînette avec le piercing accroché dessus et le redonna à Orchidée.

« Harry, je suis désolée mais c'est à mon vrai visage que tu devais le donner... » Orchidée commençait à paniquer.

« Je le sais et, comme promis, je te le redonne en te promettant que je ferais tout pour ne plus voir de larmes sur ton beau visage. Ne le remets pas, je pense que ça doit encore te faire mal vu comment l'autre est rentré sous ta peau cet après-midi. »

Orchidée était entre la stupéfaction et la peur.

« Comment ? » Fit la voix paniquée.

« Chut, calmes-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal tu sais. J’ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce qui s'était vraiment passé dans le couloir, ton air apeuré, le piercing, ta réaction. Ça m'a paru si logique une fois sorti du contexte. Et puis personne ne savait pour Orchidée. »

Harry lui faisait un beau sourire et Orchidée se détendit un peu.

« Donc tu as deviné que j'étais en réalité Malfoy. »

« Oui. » Fit simplement Harry, face à l'évidence. Orchidée ne comprenait pas la réaction ou l'absence de réaction du brun.

« Et ça ne te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ? »

« Ça devrait vraiment me poser un problème ? » Orchidée fit une moue d'incompréhension.

« Que tu sois un homme déguisé en femme ne me dérange pas, j'étais sensé être gay, ça ma longtemps perturbé d'être amoureux d'une fille. Mais finalement mon instinct est bel et bien gay. Attention, je ne dis pas que je préfère que tu sois un homme, mais que, inconsciemment, je suis tombé amoureux de la même personne deux fois, avec deux personnalités bien différentes. »

Orchidée en restait sans voix.

« Tu veux dire que tu es aussi amoureux de moi en tant que Draco Malfoy ? »

« Oui. Je me suis fait à l'idée que 'Malfoy' serait une quête impossible, accessible seulement dans mes rêves les plus fous. Un genre de phantasme. Je pensais tout savoir de toi. La marque de ton parfum, tes plats préférés, le nom de ta manucure, les marques de chacun de tes vêtements, les noms de tes elfes de maisons, décrypter tes émotions par le regard puisque ton visage ne les reflète pas. Mais je ne savais pas que tu te travestissais. »

Orchidée détourna le regard, elle était étonnée que Harry sache tant sur son côté masculin mais ça revenait à aborder le sujet douloureux du pourquoi elle se travestissait. Harry voyant son trouble continua.

« Malfoy m'avait envoûté par ses yeux et j'ai retrouvé chez toi les mêmes. Évidemment, maintenant c'est logique mais pour moi, il y a deux ans, je suis retombé envoûté par ses yeux et je me suis complètement noyé. Il m’a fallu un an pour me rendre compte que je revenais pour toi et un an pour admettre que j'étais effectivement tombé amoureux de toi. Je suis fou amoureux de Draco Malfoy et d'Orchidée. En soit, c'est affreux si on imagine que mon cœur est déchiré en deux. Mais c'est très flatteur pour toi, si on sait que tu es la même personne et que, même différent, je t'aime de la même façon. »

Orchidée souriait maintenant, complètement détendue : Harry l'aimait à la folie et même sa partie homme.

« Enfin maintenant, je comprends ta réaction quand tu as su qui j'étais. Je suis désolé, tu sais, je ne savais pas que tu étais Malfoy et tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je t'aimais et que je jouais la comédie pour nos disputes. »

Orchidée l'embrassa doucement.

« Ne soit pas désolé, on ne pouvait pas savoir. »

Harry la prit délicatement dans ses bras en se redressant un peu.

« Mais ce que je voudrais bien savoir, c'est pourquoi tu te déguises. »

Orchidée se tendit et les larmes montèrent.

« Je devrais bien te le dire un jour. Tu t'es dévoilé à moi sincèrement et c'est à mon tour. Mais ce que tu me demandes me fait mal Harry. »

Harry l'embrassa et essuya les larmes.

« Je suis désolé vraiment, je ne pensais pas que ça te ferait mal à ce point. Tu... tu ne te déguises pas pour t'amuser c'est ça ? » Demanda anxieusement Harry. Orchidée fit 'non' de la tête.

« Non, je ne me déguise pas, quand je suis Orchidée... je suis moi. Je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser, juste être la personne derrière le masque. Je souffre d'être une femme dans un corps d'homme. »

Harry berçait amoureusement Orchidée en lui frottant le dos pour l'apaiser. Les sanglots lui bloquaient complètement la gorge et elle attendit de se calmer avant de reprendre.

« Quand je suis Orchidée, je revis, je respire. Je peux enfin être comme tout le monde. J'ai essayé en me déguisant en homme mais il manque quelque chose : le fait d'être une femme. »

Harry commençait à comprendre l'ampleur du problème.

« Je suppose que tu as fait toi-même la potion pour te féminiser. »

« Oui. Mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça n'y parait. En Draco, je cache mes gestes efféminés, ma voix aiguë. Mon corps fin et féminin et aussi toutes mes émotions. La potion que je prends ne fait que cacher mon sexe et me rajouter des seins. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Ça n'a pas l'air de te surprendre. » Fit sa petite voix.

« J’avais déjà vu deux trois choses qui m'ont conforté dans ma conclusion de cet après-midi. Quand on te disait chochotte, ta coquetterie, mais aussi des choses beaucoup plus subtiles telles que manucure et pédicure par exemple, tes cheveux longs toujours impeccables. Ça passe bien souvent pour de la coquetterie ou bien de la maniaquerie. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu que c'était parce que tu souffrais. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas deviner, personne ne l'a découvert sauf toi. »

« Et ton parrain ne le sait pas ? »

« Tu sais que Snape est mon parrain ? Oui, je lui ai dit mais ça fait très longtemps. »

Harry acquiesça et se détacha d'elle.

« Tu es vraiment la plus belle. Ton corps est fait pour être féminin. »

Pour couper à la gêne et à la tristesse de la blonde, Harry plongea dans la baignoire après s'être déshabillé, gardant juste son boxer de bain. Une fois ressorti de son plongeon, Orchidée riait à sa bêtise. Harry revint vers elle et la prit délicatement par la taille pour la mettre dans l'eau, collée à lui. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de jouer un peu avec l'eau et faire un remake des dents de la mer autour de la blonde.

« Tu es vraiment un gamin quand tu t'y mets. » Fit la jeune fille très amusée.

« Oui, avoue que c'est ce qui te plaît chez moi. » Fit Harry taquin. Orchidée soupira avant de nier de la tête.

« J’aime tout de toi. »

Harry ressortit en aidant Orchidée et la sécha doucement. Après s’être enfin rhabillée, Orchidée osa embrasser langoureusement Harry.

« On se revoit demain ? »

« Oui. » Fit Harry.

« Ça veux dire qu'on sort ensemble ? » Demanda anxieusement la blonde. Harry lui offrit un baiser renversant pour acquiescer.

« Je t'aime, qui que tu sois et quoi que tu choisisses. »

« Pour le moment on ne change pas d'attitude devant les autres Harry. »

Harry lui remit une mèche de cheveux en place.

« Je me doute bien Orchidée, je parlais de ton sexe. Je t'aime et t'aimerais toujours que tu décides d'être Draco ou de devenir Orchidée. Et si tu as besoin de soutien pour devenir ce que tu as toujours voulu être, je serai là pour toi. »

Les larmes de joie menaçaient de perler au coin de l'œil d'Orchidée et Harry la serra dans ses bras.

« Bonne nuit Harry. »

« Bonne nuit Orchidée. »

La gaieté de Harry, le lendemain matin, ne passa pas inaperçue. Cela devint vraiment inquiétant pour ses amis de dortoir quand il se mit à fredonner sous la douche pour se préparer au cours de Snape.

« Harry ? » Fit Hermione, au petit-déjeuner.

« Oui ? »

« Tu pourrais nous expliquer la raison de ta gaieté ? »

Harry rayonnait et offrit un splendide sourire qui ébranla un peu plus ses amis.

« Pas de vilains jeux de mots Hermione. Tout le monde le sait bien que je suis gay. »

Hermione roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Je ne parlais pas de cette gaieté-là mais de la joie qui t’a pris de si bon matin alors qu’hier tu étais apathique. »

« C’est simple, j'ai retrouvé Orchidée et on sort ensemble. »

Ron avait la bouche prête à former un "oh" muet tandis qu'Hermione semblait incrédule.

« Et cette fille est ? »

Harry souffla à ses amis l'histoire dans les grandes lignes et Hermione lâcha son verre qui s'écrasa au sol.

« Tu te fous de nous là ? » Fit Ron. Harry sautillait presque sur sa chaise tellement il était content.

« Non, juré, il ne peut y avoir homme plus heureux que moi ! »

Hermione ne fit pas d'autres commentaires et Ron parut si choqué qu’elle dut même le tirer dans les couloirs. Leur surprise fut à son comble quand Harry eut une altercation plutôt musclée avec Malfoy.

« Tu es vachement bon comédien Harry. » Fit son amie après en aparté.

« Tu sais ça fait 2 ans que je joue la comédie avec Malfoy, alors un peu plus... »

Ron n'en revenait pas.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne détestais plus Malfoy depuis notre 5e année ? »

« Non, je suis fou de lui mais je le planque bien. »

« Je le savais ! » Fit Hermione avec le sourire.

Le cours de potion ne fut pas si atroce que ça ou alors Harry était si joyeux qu'il n'avait pas prêté attention aux remarques acerbes, cyniques et anti-gryffondor de la chauve-souris. Il papillonna toute la journée à vrai dire. Hermione préférait vraiment le voir comme ça, même si Ron râlait pour la forme. Et puis que pouvait-il dire? Harry était heureux, avec un garçon qui se transforme en fille... leur pire ennemi qui ne l'était plus pour son ami brun depuis un bon moment.

Ron n'en revenait pas... depuis ce matin les révélations allaient bon train et ça avait tendance à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Non mais fallait pas abuser non plus... Malfoy !


	3. Chapter 3

Draco avait profité pour filer chez son parrain dès qu'il avait pu.

« Entrez ! » Résonna la voix froide de Sévérus.

« Bonjour parrain. » La voix de Draco était neutre comme toujours.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

« Tu me connais, je viens passer le temps, discuter. » Fit Draco sur le ton de la conversation.

« À d'autre. » Sévérus n'était pas dupe, Draco passait souvent, mais c'était pour se confier quand il n’allait pas bien. C’était vraiment très, très rare qu'il vienne pour juste discuter. Draco le regardait et lui fit un superbe sourire en se hissant sur le bureau.

« Orchidée est amoureuse. » Snape s'assit et croisa les mains sous son menton. Il eut un petit rictus, il fallait bien qu'il se décide un jour ou l'autre à aborder ce genre de choses avec lui.

« Oh ! Et toi aussi ? » Draco roula des yeux.

« Moi c'est différent et tu le sais bien. Je ne mélange jamais les deux côtés. »

Sévérus devait admettre qu'il était le seul à savoir pour la double vie de Draco. Et il ne mélangeait jamais ses deux faces, question de sécurité.

« De qui ? »

« Un beau brun ténébreux que j'ai rencontré en boîte. »

« On en a déjà discuté, tu sais bien que je suis contre le fait que Orchidée aille en boîte. Trop jeune et c'est assez risqué. » Draco balaya la remarque de la main.

« Crois-moi ce sera le moindre de tes soucis. »

Sévérus fronça les sourcils.

« Développe. »

« Il est fou amoureux et a accepté mon double côté avec presque soulagement. Il m'aime en Orchidée comme en Draco. Il m'aime depuis deux ans en cachette. »

Sévérus attendait le verdict avec appréhension.

« Tu sais que tu dois faire très attention. Si ton père vient à apprendre ça, je ne pourrais plus rien pour toi. Tu en as parfaitement conscience ? » Draco acquiesça, il le savait parfaitement mais il voulait croire que Harry ne lui mentait pas.

« Harry est trop loyal pour faire une chose pareille. »

Sévérus s'étrangla.

« Harry Potter ? »

« Oui, il est fou amoureux et Orchidée est vraiment amoureuse de lui. » Que pouvait dire l'adulte à ça ? Pas grand chose.

« S’il te fait du mal, Draco, je lui fais la peau. »

« Je sais. » Avait soufflé l'adolescent. Snape ne dit plus rien, il voyait que même le côté Draco était bien plus confiant, plus détendu et moins triste et ça lui faisait plaisir. Oui il détestait Potter mais s’il pouvait aider son filleul à aller mieux et à s'accepter alors pourquoi pas, ce gamin avait des qualités, pas comme son abruti de père.

Draco repartit après avoir un peu discuté de la potion, un peu déçu que Snape n'ait pas encore trouvé de meilleure solution.

Le soir, Orchidée retrouvait son beau brun. Elle avait la tête posée délicatement sur le torse de son copain et fermait les yeux. Sous cette apparence, Draco était l’opposé de ce qu’il était à Poudlard : en fille, il pouvait enfin être lui-même, tout ce que son père avait froidement fait refouler à coup de Doloris.

Sous le masque Draco était timide, fleur bleue, efféminé, soucieux de son corps, prévenant, drôle, gentil, généreux, il partait dans des fous rires avec ses amies. Malheureusement il ne pouvait être lui-même que sous l’apparence d’Orchidée. Ça ne le dérangeait pas d’être en apparence une fille, il se sentait enfin entier, enfin lui-même en Orchidée.

Harry l’embrassa doucement comme s’il avait peur de lui faire peur, Orchidée répondit en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. L’étreinte dura un long moment avant qu’ils ne se séparent.

« Je voudrais te présenter à mes amis à la sortie de Pré-au-lard à la fin du mois. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Orchidée parue paniquée.

« Mais, Harry, tes amis savent qui je suis en réalité ? »

« Oui, je suis désolé mais ils sont au courant j'ai dû leur expliquer ma joie de vivre. Mais ils ne sont pas obtus et comprennent. »

« Ils ne m’accepteront jamais. » Le ton sonnait comme un glas, une vérité qui serrait la gorge d’Orchidée.

Harry déposa un doux baiser sur son nez.

« Étrangement, Hermione avait l’air dans la lune en soupirant que c’était trop romantique et Ron semblait soulagé que je n’aie pas ‘vraiment’ retourné ma veste. Je crois qu’il m’en aurait voulu de l’avoir traumatisé à cause de mon homosexualité pour rien. »

Harry eut un petit rire et Orchidée cacha son rire derrière sa main.

« Je te promets qu’ils garderont ça pour eux et qu’ils ne feront jamais de remarques déplacées. Et je veux absolument voir leurs têtes face à ta personnalité féminine. »

Une fois encore, la voix grave d’Harry et aiguë mais douce d’Orchidée s’élevèrent dans les airs.

« C’est d’accord pour la sortie. Après le petit déjeuner, à 9h, devant la grille. » Harry lui fit un beau sourire et lui donna un merveilleux baiser. Pour lui répondre, il avait les mains sur ses fesses pour la coller à lui et approfondir le baiser. Orchidée passa sa main sous la chemise pour caresser le dos d’Harry. Elle se détacha de lui et avant de partir lui dit dans un petit sourire.

« Je viens uniquement si tu t’habilles comme un samedi soir parce qu’on ira ensuite à la 'Licorne noire'. Si tes amis veulent venir, il n’y a pas de soucis. À demain Harry. À la tour d'astronomie. »

« À demain. »

* * *

Ils se voyaient tous les soirs dans la salle sur demande ou dans le parc. Harry réconfortait Orchidée de tout ce qu’elle avait vécu dans sa journée et qui lui était difficile tels que des parents intolérants et durs, des relations tendues avec les autres maisons et ces états d’âmes à être Draco. Elle expliquait comment Draco s’était fait éduquer et avait refoulé sa vraie nature. Comment, pendant longtemps, il avait eu cette impression de vide, de manque. Et il s’était déguisé en fille un soir pour rire et sortir en boite. Ce fut d'ailleurs une révélation : il s’était senti si bien, enfin lui-même. Le choix du nom, fort mais fragile, beau et mignon en même temps, un nom qui le caractérisait vraiment quand il était une fille : quoi de mieux que le nom d’une fleur délicate mais résistante ? Aux couleurs magnifiques. Elle lui racontait le perfectionnement de son apparence, ses potions, comment elle s’était faite des amies, comment elle était tombée amoureuse du brun ténébreux qui la regardait amoureusement. Malheureusement, elle n’imaginait pas avoir ses chances et, en tant que transgenre, elle était mortifiée de l’approcher.

Harry lui racontait son histoire, son passé mais pas la version à l’eau de rose aromatisée guimauve de la gazette, la vraie version pas forcement belle, pas forcement agréable à entendre. Les exploits n’étaient que coups de chance, le combat titanesque contre Voldemort était devenu dans la bouche du brun un combat d’insultes et de sorts rapides. Pour finir à la moldu avec des armes blanches. Sa vie idyllique dans sa famille était en fait un horrible moment qu’il souhaitait oublier. Ils discutaient de tout pendant des heures.

* * *

Orchidée était un peu anxieuse, même si Harry savait qu’elle était en réalité Malfoy, ses amis eux, comment allaient-ils réagir ? Si Harry ne semblait pas faire de distinction ou peut-être avait volontairement occulté le fait d’avoir son ancien pire ennemi dans les bras le soir et accessoirement un homme, ses amis à lui allaient forcement avoir une réaction forte…

Le samedi matin, Harry finissait de se préparer. Jean moulant bleu nuit avec des dessins tribaux noirs par endroit. Une chemise noire avec un dragon sur tout le dos et des attaches style chinois. Par-dessus, il avait passé une robe de sorcier noire, simple mais affreusement classe. Il faisait 21 ans comme ça. Les cheveux longs encadrant son visage mettaient en valeur ses yeux sans lunettes. Ses compagnons de dortoirs qui ne l’avaient jamais vu s’habiller pour les soirées en restaient sur le cul.

« Tu as une invitation ou quoi ? » Demanda Neville.

« Ouais. »

Ron n’en revenait pas. Harry était à tomber et tout ça pour cette fille, à moitié garçon, une blondasse ! En passant dans la salle commune - heureusement que peu de monde était là - Hermione n’en croyait pas non plus ses yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry vit Malfoy au petit-déjeuner faire un petit sourire en coin en l’apercevant.

À 9h piles, Orchidée arriva, pantalon en jean bleu large sur le bas avec une fleur beige brodée, taille basse pour mettre ses hanches fines en valeur. Une ceinture en argent fine pendant sur le côté, finie par une petite boule comme une clochette, se balançait doucement d’arrière en avant, rebondissant sur sa cuisse. Un corset noir à lacets mettait sa poitrine parfaite en valeur et laissait bien en vue son ventre plat et son piercing au nombril avec cette fois-ci un serpent rouge rubis. Ses bracelets tintaient faiblement à ses poignets fins. Les pouces dans ses poches, elle exhibait inconsciemment ses ongles longs carrés vernis de blanc sur ses cuisses. Un collier en forme de serpent en argent au ras du cou faisait ressortir ses clavicules fines. Son visage était maquillé délicatement de rouge sur les paupières, ses cils noirs, allongés, intensifiaient son regard bleu lagon. Le trait d’eyeliner finissait en étoile sur l’œil gauche et le gloss rouge pailleté lui donnait un air de poupée.

Ron avait les yeux sortis de leur orbite en voyant la superbe créature digne des plus grands phantasmes arriver devant lui quand il fut foudroyé par le souvenir que c’était un homme. Il en aurait presque pleuré.

« Merlin, c’est pas possible. » Avait soufflé Hermione incrédule.

Mais déjà Orchidée se pendait au bras du brun dans un baiser doux. Elle cachait sa peur panique derrière son assurance mais ses mains tremblaient un peu.

« Bien les amis je vous présente Orchidée, Orchidée, voici Ron et Hermione. » Orchidée se détacha de son homme pour venir faire la bise à Hermione et profita de l’inanition de Ron pour faire la même chose.

« Bonjour, je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. » La voix douce d’Orchidée réveilla Ron qui se mit à rire.

« Ok vous nous avez bien eus. Où est Malfoy ? »

Peu à peu Ron arrêta de rire en ne voyant personne bouger. Surtout Orchidée tétanisée par la peur du rejet.

« C’était une blague ? Ce canon est une copine à toi, Harry, qui est venue pour nous avoir ! Un homme ne peut pas être aussi canon et Malfoy ne peut pas être si différent ! »

Hermione tourna autour de la blonde.

« Potion de féminisation ? »

Orchidée rougissait dans les bras d’Harry.

« Une variante de mon invention. Celle que je prends ne fait que rajouter des seins et cacher mon sexe et ma pomme d’Adam. » Sa petite voix douce tranchait avec les mots prononcés.

Hermione examinait Orchidée sous toutes les coutures.

« Elle ne modifie pas tes hanches, tes épaules et ta voix ? Même pas tes mains ? »

Orchidée prit sa voix masculine.

« Non, j’ai un corps de femme au naturel. »

Ron avait pâli considérablement. Hermione se mordait la lèvre.

« C’est pas possible ! Tu es une vraie gravure de mode, hanches parfaites, épaules parfaites, postérieur parfait ! Je suis jalouse, j’imagine que tu peux t’empiffrer sans prendre un gramme en plus ! Ce n’est pas juste ! »

Hermione boudait et Orchidée souriait.

« Oh ma chérie ! Tu n’as vraiment rien à m’envier ! Regardes-toi ! Je suis sûre qu’après un séjour chez l’esthéticienne pour ta peau et une bonne coiffure, les mannequins te jalouseraient. »

Orchidée avait pris le bras d’Hermione pour l’entraîner vers Pré-au-lard et elles discutaient maquillage, coiffures, mode. Elles semblaient rire sous le regard suspicieux de Ron et celui plein de douceur d’Harry.

« Non ! Je déteste la mode et il est hors de question que tu me relookes ! Tu es pire que toutes les filles de mon dortoir réunies ! »

« Flattée du compliment ma belle. Mais il est hors de question qu’Harry et moi on vous emmène à la 'Licorne noire' dans cet accoutrement ! Le videur ne vous laissera jamais entrer ! »

Orchidée avait lâché le bras d’Hermione et la regardait sévèrement les poings sur les hanches. Hermione se mit à rire franchement, suivie de la blonde.

« Mais dis-lui Harry ! Elle en a pour une heure à se relooker et elle fera baver tous les hommes, surtout celui qui lui tape dans l’œil ! »

Hermione rougissait et Ron grommelait, tout ceci passait mal et la jalousie n’arrangeait rien ! Qui avait tapé dans l’œil d’Hermione qu’il le tue rapidement ! Harry levait les mains en l’air.

« Ah non je n’entre pas dans vos disputes de fille ! J’ai suffisamment à faire avec Ron et Hermione toute la semaine, c’est mon jour de congé. »

Orchidée sortie son arme fatale, elle regardait Harry dans les yeux en souriant une main sur une hanche et l’autre sur le torse du brun.

« S’il te plaît mon petit lion, dis à Hermione qu’elle pourrait être la plus belle si elle me laissait l’emmener au sanctuaire. »

Ron assistait à la scène comme s’il était sous stupéfix : tout ceci semblait vraiment surréaliste. Harry regarda Orchidée puis Hermione tentant de résister.

« T’as gagné, comment je peux résister face à toi ! Désolé Hermione mais oui tu serais sublime, si je savais ce qu’est le sanctuaire. » Orchidée fit la moue et mit une pichenette sur l’arrière du crâne d’Harry.

« Mais, tu as fait exprès. »

Harry attira la blonde tout contre lui marchant sur sa droite, la main posée de manière possessive sur sa hanche.

« Je ne vais pas m’envoler Harry. »

Hermione fit théâtralement.

« Tu n’imagines pas Orchidée, on pourrait te voler en plein milieu de Pré-au-lard ! »

Harry resserra son emprise.

« J’avoue, je suis jaloux et possessif, si tu ne remarques pas, la moitié des élèves et du village bave devant toi, et ta tenue n’arrange pas vraiment les choses. » C’est à ce moment que Ron se réveilla de sa léthargie pour jeter avec l’air maussade.

« Si on oublie que la moitié de la gente féminine n’a d’yeux que pour le beau brun, à vous deux vous avez le village qui vous admire. » Ron était de mauvaise humeur mais ça l’arrangeait que personne ne louche sur Hermione. Sans qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, Orchidée les avait menés dans une petite rue et les faisait entrer dans une boutique d’allure miteuse.

« Allez, tous en bas. »

La pièce, en bas, était lumineuse et une vendeuse sauta au cou d’Orchidée.

« Ma chérieee ! Ça fait un bail, tu deviens quoi ? Tu es enfin une vraie fille ? »

« Non Lola, potion. Mais je l’ai modifiée, regardes bien parce que ce que tu as sous les yeux c’est mon vrai corps sauf ma pomme d’Adam, mon sexe et évidement les seins en plus. »

« Tu es parfaite ! Et, oh merlin, tu dois faire baver tous les mecs à des lieues à la ronde ! Mais tu sais que c’est à utiliser exceptionnellement à moins que tu aies pu enlever les effets indésirables de la potion. »

Harry demanda.

« Et quels sont les effets indésirables de cette potion ? »

Hermione regardait Draco, la mine sombre.

« Elle rend stérile c’est ça ? » Harry fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils.

« Orchidée, c’est vrai ? Cette potion rend stérile ? »

Orchidée vint se mettre dans ses bras et avec sa petite voix gênée lui répondit en n’osant pas le regarder.

« Oui, elle fait rentrer les testicules dans le corps, mais à température corporelle ça détruit les spermatozoïdes et, à long terme, ça rend stérile. Mais la question ne se pose plus pour moi. »

Harry lui prit le menton dans sa main pour la forcer à le regarder.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il très doucement pour ne pas lui faire peur.

« Consanguinité de ma famille. Je suis de toute façon stérile d’après les derniers tests. »

Harry la prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé, ça doit être difficile pour toi. »

Orchidée se serra un peu plus contre le brun pour capter tout le réconfort qu’il lui transmettait alors que Ron grimaçait et qu’Hermione compatissait. À la fin, Lola leur fit un grand sourire.

« T’as pas choisi le plus moche, ma pétasse ! Il est à croquer. »

« Pas touche, il est à moi ! »

Lola lui tira la langue.

« Je te le laisse, de toute façon il n'a d’yeux que pour toi ! Bon alors, tu viens pour quoi ? »

« La demoiselle que voici. Style sobre mais qui la mette en valeur. Si, en plus, tu me trouves quelque chose pour le grand roux qui s’accorde avec elle, c’est parfait. Mais tu restes dans le virile pour le roux hein ! »

Les trois filles partirent dans un grand rire et Lola commença à emporter Hermione dans l’arrière boutique en agrippant le rouquin par le bras.

« Et nous deux, on fait quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Moi, il me faut une nouvelle jupe pour ce soir. Mini la jupe. »

Elle emmena Harry dans un rayon et lui fit porter un lot de jupes et pantalons. Les essayages duraient depuis une heure quand Ron, dans un nouveau pantalon un peu moulant et une chemise beige très classe rejoignit Harry, assis dans un fauteuil.

« Harry, c’est vraiment Malfoy ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ça ne te fait pas un choc de voir la différence ? »

« Pas vraiment, j’ai appris à aimer les deux facettes, je n’imaginais pas que c’était la même personne, mais finalement c’est encore plus flatteur pour elle. Je l’aime comme un fou, homme ou femme et j’aime tout d’elle ou lui. C’est bizarre et ça ne s’explique pas. »

Une petite voix s’éleva devant eux.

« Et moi aussi je t’aime comme une folle tu sais. »

Harry lui fit un beau sourire avant de lui voler un baiser.

« Ah non, le vert ne te va pas du tout, le pantalon en cuir rouge par contre est parfait. »

Ron regardait la créature encore incrédule. C’était la luxure, la sensualité à l’état pur… et c’était un homme…. Merlin un mec ! »

« Chaton ? Je garde quelle minijupe ? »

« La noire à lacets et la violette. Tu mettras tes bottes à lacet avec la noire ce soir ? »

Orchidée sortie la tête de la cabine.

« Tu veux que je garde la noire pour ce soir ? »

« Oui. »

Ron les regardait comme s’ils vivaient ensemble depuis toujours et c’était très déstabilisant. Parce que c’était un homme d’apparence un mannequin, parce que c’était Malfoy mais avec une attitude à l’opposé.

Hermione était resplendissante dans sa nouvelle tenue jupe, talon et chignon. Ron n’en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Lola, tu as encore fait des miracles. »

« Mon plus beau miracle c’est de te voir resplendissante, Orchidée. Enfin je pense que le brun ténébreux aide aussi. » Lola lui offrit un beau sourire et Orchidée rougit.

« Ce soir, on va à la 'Licorne noire', tu viens avec nous Lola ? »

« Si tu veux ma chérie. »

Pour le reste de l’après-midi, le groupe flânait dans les rues et faisait des achats.

« Et tu as décidé de faire quoi ? Rester un homme ou devenir vraiment une femme ? » Demandait Ron encore un peu gêné de tout ce remue-ménage.

« J’espère un jour être une vraie femme, mais je ne sais pas encore si je suis prête à passer le pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le regard des autres. »

Harry resserra son étreinte.

« Tu te fiches du regard des autres, si tu es heureuse en fille alors soit-le complètement. »

« Oui mais ça risque d’être compliqué de passer de Draco Malfoy à Orchidée pour les autres. Je redoute que le ministère refuse mon changement et puis mon père… »

Harry l’avait stoppé et la serrait dans ses bras.

« Tu ne vis pas pour ton père et encore moins pour les autres. Tu es toi-même en étant Orchidée, et même si tu es reniée, je ferais tout pour que tu te sentes toi-même, je déplacerais des montagnes pour que tu sois une femme. »

Les larmes perlaient sur les longs cils d’Orchidée qui murmurait des 'merci' dans les bras du brun. Hermione était soufflée par l’osmose de ces deux-là et Ron ne savait plus quoi penser.

C’est sur une note plus joyeuse qu’ils finirent en boîte de nuit et Orchidée retrouva ses amies de soirée. Elle passa une bonne heure à leur raconter comment elle avait retrouvé le brun ténébreux et comment ils s’étaient mis ensemble. Lola était contente que sa petite fleur soit si épanouie comme ça. Même si ce n’était pas encore tout rose, visiblement son copain la protégeait et l’aiderait jusqu’au bout à devenir ce qu’elle avait refoulé depuis toujours. Car même en Orchidée, Lola constatait la fragilité anormale du trans’. Harry aiderait son amie à s’accepter complètement aussi bien que le brun l’avait accepté en tant qu’Orchidée et ce même si Orchidée ne le voyait pas encore. C’était évident en les regardant.

Presque toute la soirée, elle avait dansé avec ses amies ou avec Harry, tout le répertoire était passé, quand s’élevèrent les danses douces de fin de soirée. C’était encore de la techno sorcière mais plus douce. Orchidée avait agrippé le cou du brun et l’embrassait doucement en plein milieu de leurs amis. Leurs hanches se balançaient en rythme, Harry lui avait une de ses mains sur la hanche et une autre dans le dos de sa partenaire.

Elle ne remarqua pas, pas plus que son partenaire, que tout le monde les regardait. Le DJ avait même continué sur le même style musical pour ne pas les couper et la plate-forme magique fit s’envoler les deux tourtereaux avec leurs amis à deux bons mètres du sol. Sans gestes déplacés ou même osés, leur couple était fusionnel, une aura sensuelle se dégageait d’eux deux et tout le monde s’en rendait compte. Au bout d’une heure, Orchidée fit redescendre la plate-forme pour aller boire puis revint sur la piste pour une autre danse mais sans la plate-forme

Dans une danse sensuelle, Harry, derrière sa partenaire, la main sur son ventre, en profitait pour couvrir son cou de baisers électrisants. Orchidée se déhanchait érotiquement contre lui pour le chauffer encore un peu plus et à ce qu’elle sentait dans son dos Harry était bouillant mais, en bon gentleman, il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien de déplacé. Pourtant, Orchidée aurait aimé savoir si Harry la voulait elle ou s’il ne fantasmait que sur son corps féminin de rêve et ne voulait pas aller plus loin à cause de son sexe. Peut-être était-il rebuté de devoir aller plus loin… Et s’il la traitait de monstre… Ou alors était-il rebuté de devoir toucher une femme et si elle ne lui faisait même pas d’effets ?

Orchidée fut tiré de ses réflexions par un chuchotement à ses oreilles.

« Ma puce ou tu te calmes un peu ou je te fais l’amour ici même. Témoins ou pas. » Il ponctua sa phrase d’un baiser aérien et délicat. Orchidée rougissait adorablement et encore plus à cause du surnom mignon qu’avait utilisé Harry. Elle fut foudroyée en lisant tout le désir et l’envie dans les yeux verts et se décida à passer le cap.

« J’ai envie de toi, mais pas ici. » Lui avait soufflé Orchidée. Harry s’excusa rapidement auprès de ses amis qui s’amusaient comme des fous. Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre particulière de Draco qui, toujours en Orchidée, était morte de gêne dans les bras d’Harry.

« Détends-toi ma puce, on le fera comme tu le sens. Et si tu n’es pas prête, ça ne fait rien. » Orchidée posa sa tête sur son torse.

« Non, j’ai juste peur de ta réaction. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda doucement Harry en lui caressant le dos.

« Parce que je serais obligée d’arrêter les effets de la potion. Je vais redevenir Draco. » Harry prit son menton pour qu’elle le regarde.

« J’aime tout de toi et tu le sais. Si tu veux, tu garde les effets le plus longtemps possible ou tu redeviens Draco avec le maquillage et la tenue ou tu redeviens complètement Draco, peu m’importe. Si tu veux, je peux te murmurer des mots doux comme à Orchidée et crier ton prénom en toi ou bien subir l’infâme Draco et hurler son nom sous toi. »

Orchidée était doucement aguichée par les paroles murmurées avec sensualité à son oreille. Harry l’aimait inconditionnellement et elle voulait tout essayer avec lui. Ses mains fines et vernies couraient sur le cou du brun lui arrachant un frisson.

« Alors je garderais l’apparence d’Orchidée le plus longtemps possible, fais-moi l’amour comme si j’étais une femme. »

Et Harry fit comme demandé en la couvrant de baisers doux et sensuels, la déshabillant doucement dans son dos. Il prit un temps calculé à défaire le laçage du corset. Parcourant de ses mains viriles le dos fin, entourant sa taille, entourant sa poitrine délicatement, picorant son cou offert. Orchidée avait des soupirs de bonheur et, même perdu dans son désir et son plaisir, Harry ne voyait pas de traces masculines dans ses mouvements ou son attitude. Elle n’était que féminine même dans sa façon d’exprimer son plaisir, sous ses petits gémissements graves ou aiguës selon les déplacements de sa main, sa langue et son corps sur le sien.

Il se mit face à elle et lui vola un baiser tendre et passionné, sa main droite passa derrière sa cuisse pour la mettre dans son dos. Orchidée, elle, baladait ses mains sur le torse du brun et défaisait en même temps les boutons de sa chemise. Harry, lui, enleva ses bottes et caressa la jambe sur sa hanche. Des pieds fins à ses mollets sensuels, il remonta sur ses cuisses fines et pas trop musclées. Sa main taquine passa sous la jupe pour venir caresser les fesses douces arrachant un gémissement à Orchidée. Sa langue était occupée à passer doucement sur un téton, tourner autour, le suçoter, l’aspirer et en même temps le caresser doucement. Son autre main caressait les trais fin du visage d’Orchidée qui ne savait plus où elle était : elle n’était que soupirs et gémissements entre les bras du brun.

Harry, lui, faisait tout pour écouter les réactions du corps d’Orchidée et lui montrer son amour. C’était une grande première pour lui étant gay : il n’avait jamais vraiment touché le corps d’une femme. En temps normal, elles ne l’excitaient même pas à vrai dire. Mais avec Orchidée c’était différent, il se fichait pas mal de ce qu’il allait trouver en bas, seul lui faire plaisir était son objectif et à en croire les sons : elle y prenait du plaisir.

Orchidée pinçait doucement les tétons d’Harry et, de son autre main, lui caressait le dos et le torse dans ses effleurements doux mais diablement électrisants lui arrachant des soupirs de temps en temps dans la respiration saccadée du brun. Harry avait passé sa main sous la jupe et caressait délicatement le bout de tissu qui aurait dû cacher un sexe ou féminin ou masculin. Mais la potion intériorisait le sexe masculin ne laissant que le triangle de poils. Malgré tout le frôlement des doigts d’Harry à cet endroit la fit gémir un peu plus fort. Orchidée avait posé ses mains fines sur la bosse du pantalon du brun le faisant gémir sourdement. Il était excité de voir Orchidée se donner complètement à lui, il en était fier et ému. Elle défit lentement le bouton et la fermeture éclair pour laisser tomber le pantalon à ses chevilles. Harry en profita pour soulever Orchidée et la poser sur le lit le plus délicatement possible, laissant près de la porte chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon. Avec douceur, il enleva la jupe de sa compagne et resta à l’admirer un moment.

Orchidée rougissait d'être dévoré des yeux de la sorte, en string, face à l’homme qu’elle aimait. Harry perçu son trouble et se glissa sur elle tout en promenant sa langue sur son corps. Il s’attarda un moment sur son nombril en jouant avec son piercing puis sur sa poitrine, ses mains étaient partout à la fois et Orchidée serrait les draps en se perdant de plus en plus. Harry remontait de l’intérieur de la cuisse et passa un doigt sur le côté du string pour venir caresser l’entrée d’Orchidée.

Harry attendait une réaction de refus, les hommes comme les femmes n’appréciaient guère qu’on approche leur anus la première fois. Mais Orchidée se crispa un peu plus en serrant les draps dans un gémissement rauque. Harry fut rassuré de la réaction de sa partenaire et enleva lentement la dernière barrière de tissu. Orchidée le regardait dans les yeux, le regard plein de désir, les joues rouges, avec un peu de peur face à la suite. Harry remonta sa tête pour l’embrasser passionnément et caresser son cou du bout des doigts pour la détendre.

« Harry, je suis … enfin tu sais. » Orchidée était rouge de gêne.

« Je suis encore vierge. » Elle l’avait à peine soufflé de sa petite voix. Harry l’embrassa encore plus doucement.

« Je te promets d’être extrêmement doux ma puce. »

Et Harry prépara si bien Orchidée avec sa langue qu’elle était déjà perdue dans un autre monde : celui du plaisir. Quand il la pénétra d’un premier doigt préalablement lubrifié, Orchidée gémit de plaisir en lui agrippant les cheveux et le dos. Au deuxième doigt, elle gémit mais moins fort et Harry l’embrassa en fixant ses yeux bleus, plein de promesses d’amour. Le troisième doigt lui arracha une petite moue mais vite Harry détourna son attention en mordillant le lobe de son oreille et sa clavicule.

Quand il toucha le point du plaisir, Orchidée poussa un cri rauque de surprise. Harry sourit. Lorsqu'il estima Orchidée prête, il se roula sur le dos et la mit à califourchon sur lui. Elle rougissait terriblement gênée de se retrouver sur Harry.

« Je ne suis pas à l’aise au-dessus, Harry. » Fit la petite voix douce. Harry souleva son torse pour être à sa hauteur et lui vola un baiser.

« Comme ça, c’est toi qui contrôle tout et je ne te ferais pas mal, ma puce. »

Harry l’avait placée sur son membre lubrifié et quand elle se sentirait prête, elle entamerait la descente. Dans le baiser, Orchidée passa tous ses sentiments. Elle continua à serrer Harry dans cette position et formula le contre-sort de la potion tout en s’empalant doucement sur le membre du brun.

Harry avait le sang qui pulsait de plus en plus vite, il poussa un hurlement de plaisir. Il sentait contre son ventre le sexe de Draco pulser et, en même temps, il pénétrait à l’intérieure de lui/elle. Harry ne savait plus trop où il en était et ça ne l’arrangeait pas pour se calmer. Il stoppa l’avancée d’Orchidée par les hanches, elle le regardait craignant d’avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui ma puce, juste trop de sensations en une seule fois. »

Il se rallongea sur le lit, lui donnant son accord silencieux de continuer. Orchidée s’empala complètement et eut un gémissement de bien-être. Après deux allées et venues, elle envoya la virilité d’Harry cogner contre sa prostate et écarquilla les yeux de concert avec un cri aigu. Harry parcourait son corps de caresses tout en gémissant des mots doux à sa compagne en la regardant dans les yeux. Si on faisait abstraction de la pomme d’Adam et du pénis c’était toujours Orchidée même dans les cris de plaisir. Il avait à un moment relevé le torse pour venir suçoter les tétons d’Orchidée/Draco, et ses mains jouaient sur le piercing du nombril ou sur le tatouage, électrisant un peu plus la blonde. Harry prit ensuite la virilité dressée devant lui pour faire partir Draco définitivement au paradis et Harry jouit lui aussi, en criant le prénom d’Orchidée.

Après s’être affalé sur Harry, Draco se sentit mal d’être redevenu un homme. Mais Harry semblait ne faire aucune différence et continuait de lui murmurer des mots doux comme il faisait à Orchidée ce qui la détendit un peu.

« Cela te dérange si je te demande que Draco me fasse l’amour ? »

Draco resta interdit face à cette demande inattendue, Harry s’expliqua devant le regard interrogateur.

« Je te rappelle que j’aime aussi Draco et que j’aurais aimé faire l’amour avec lui, je veux te prouver que j’aime tout de toi, homme ou femme, c’est assez étrange à expliquer. »

Après quelques sorts, Orchidée fit place à Draco. Harry ne fut pas déçu, avec Draco c’était viril, avec quelques mouvements sensuels qu’il ne contrôlait pas et ne devait même pas remarquer. Harry prit le sexe de son amant dans la bouche pour le faire crier de bonheur, Harry joua longtemps avec le nombril toujours orné du bijou qu’il gardait même en tant que garçon.

Comme Harry l’avait imaginé, ce fut Draco cette fois qui pénétra Harry dans un concert de cris masculins. Après avoir fini, Draco imaginait que, peut-être, Harry partirait puisqu’il avait eu ce qu’il voulait. Il roula sur le côté et laissa les larmes couler en silence. C’est tout ce qu’il voulait, baiser avec Draco. Le blond était très mal d’avoir fait l’amour en étant un homme, déjà qu’il n’aimait pas être Draco alors faire l’amour à un autre homme en étant un homme, c’était dur pour lui.

Il fut stoppé par deux bras puissants qui l’entouraient de chaleur et le souffle d’Harry dans son cou.

« Je suis désolé ma puce, j’aurais dû savoir que ça te ferait du mal d’être Draco. »

Collé contre le torse masculin du brun, il se calma un peu. Mais peut-être que Harry allait partir maintenant ou demain, quand il se serait lassé. Draco se sentait mal d’être en garçon avec Harry, en Orchidée c’était tellement normal, tellement logique. Il avait pris l’habitude de partitionner sa vie, d’un côté il était Draco, le con prétentieux, bon fils à papa et il haïssait Potter. De l’autre il était Orchidée, une fille qui s’amusait comme tous les autres ados, qui allait en boîte, qui pouvait rire, pleurer, crier, être elle-même face au monde, sans étiquette, sans préjugé, sans la peur de son père, et qui était folle amoureuse de Harry Potter.

« C’est d’être Draco avec moi qui te met dans cet état ? » Demanda doucement Harry contre lui. Draco hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« Si ça te perturbe trop je peux partir, mais seulement si tu veux. » Draco était tiraillé, il avait peur de la réaction d’Harry, s’il partait, il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais, mais être Draco avec lui était en contradiction avec son mental. Il se décida enfin à demander.

« Si tu pars, tu reviendras ? Juste pour Orchidée ? Maintenant que j’ai réalisé ton phantasme tu n’as plus rien à faire avec moi… »

Harry le stoppa dans sa phrase pour le tourner vers lui et lui remonta le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

« Écoutes-moi, si je pars, c’est pour revenir. Ce n’est pas qu’une question de sexe, tu as réalisé un phantasme mais ce n’est rien de plus qu’un phantasme et que tu sois Draco ou Orchidée pour moi tu seras toujours une femme, même emprisonnée dans un corps masculin. Je suis désolé, j’aurais du voir que tu n’étais pas prête à être Draco face à moi. Je t’aime, tu comprends ? »

Harry serra plus fort le corps contre lui.

« Je t’ai proposé de partir pour ne pas te perturber, entre Draco et Orchidée. Mais je te vois et te verrais toujours comme Orchidée ma puce. Même dans ton apparence masculine, tu as des gestes féminins. Même durant l’orgasme, tu es féminine. Tu es la plus belle des femmes. »

« Alors restes. » Avait fini par souffler Draco, un peu perdu. Il était rassuré de savoir Harry près de lui, qui le serrait à s’en faire mal pour le rassurer. C’était totalement nouveau pour lui de se sentir bien en étant Draco. Il se laissa caresser les cheveux et s’endormit paisiblement.


	4. Chapter 4

Après l'escapade à Pré-au-lard, Harry avait dû faire face à ses camarades qui lui demandaient d'où il connaissait cette superbe fille, s’il pouvait leur arranger un coup avec elle. Même si Harry l'avait tenue prêt de lui, personne ne l'imaginait sortir avec une fille... après tout il était gay donc pas de soucis.

Deux mois que ça durait, Draco et Harry s’ignoraient dans les couloirs, Orchidée retrouvait son beau brun dans sa chambre le soir. Maintenant, elle avait deux potions, la nouvelle laissait son sexe apparent tout en gardant ses seins et supprimant la pomme d’Adam. Il l’utilisait pour qu’Harry lui fasse l’amour comme à une femme jusqu’au bout car il ne pouvait pas risquer d’éjaculer à l’intérieur de son corps.

Harry passait ses soirées à consoler sa copine qui vivait de plus en plus mal le fait d’être Draco la journée. Pour Draco, c’était une véritable torture de devoir constamment cacher ses gestes naturellement féminins. Sa façon de prendre les objets, de remettre ses mèches derrières ses oreilles. Sa façon de marcher, sa voix. Il devait tout contrôler, mais en plus il voyait chaque jour toutes ces filles glousser, rigoler, être elles-mêmes alors que lui ne pouvait pas. Et à chaque fois ça lui serrait le cœur, ça lui tordait le ventre. La douleur de ne pas vraiment pouvoir se situer dans ce monde. Ce mal-être toujours sous forme latente en lui.

Harry avait mal de la voir comme ça. Si bien qu’un soir, il lui fit une surprise.

« Ma puce, Hermione a réussi à créer une potion dérivée de la tienne. Elle te créera un vagin permanent, tu seras vraiment une fille. »

Orchidée le regardait incrédule, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu veux dire que je serais enfin une vraie fille ? Pas juste d’apparence ? Et pour la poitrine ? »

« Elle travaille là-dessus mais tu devras encore prendre ta potion pour la poitrine, cacher ton sexe d’homme et ta pomme d’Adam. »

Harry berçait Orchidée qui pleurait de joie dans ses bras.

« Et comment on va faire pour la paperasse administrative, je pourrais un jour me faire renommer Orchidée ? »

Harry caressait ses cheveux doucement.

« Pour le moment je n’en sais rien, personne n’a changé de sexe chez les sorciers de façon définitive. Tu devrais le dire à tes amis, comme ça, ils auront le temps de s’y faire. »

« Je ne peux pas, je ne sais pas comment leur dire, j’ai peur de leur réaction : s’ils me rejettent ? S’ils me traitent de monstre ? »

« Écoutes ma puce, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Tu es malheureuse quand tu es Draco, tu es malheureuse quand tu es Orchidée parce que tu ne supporte plus de ne pas pouvoir être toi. Tu as de plus en plus l’air complètement perdue et ça me fait mal de te voir comme ça. »

« Je sais. » Avait soufflé Orchidée.

Elle avait finalement prit la potion et était maintenant un hermaphrodite, les mélanges d’hormones que craignait Hermione s’étaient stabilisés tout naturellement après une semaine et Draco avait juste pris un petit peu de poitrine mais cela restait invisible.

Quand Harry rencontrait Draco dans un couloir désert, il le prenait dans ses bras et l’embrassait doucement pour lui donner du courage et de son amour. Et cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment car Draco s’arrangeait pour passer à des endroits où ils seraient seuls. Et il arrivait même à présent que Ron et Hermione assiste à ces échanges courts mais doux entre les garçons pendant les pauses entre deux cours. Ron avait pali la première fois et vaguement boudé une heure mais s’était rapidement habitué si bien qu’il n’y prêtait plus attention continuant ses discutions ou ses chamailleries avec Hermione.

Après un passage chez un médicomage tenu au secret, Draco avait eu une attestation de son double sexe et Hermione avait pu, grâce à ça, faire changer son nom en toute discrétion. Il n’était plus Draco Lucius Malfoy mais Draco Orchidée Malfoy, de sexe Hermaphrodite. Pour fêter ça, Draco avait fait une petite fête d’enterrement de son ancienne vie de garçon dans la salle sur demande avec Harry et ses amis.

« Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. » Ron et Hermione n’en revenaient toujours pas d’entendre ces mots dans la bouche de Draco en apparence masculine alors que c’était si naturel pour Orchidée.

« Et bien avec les potions que t’a fait Hermione, pour nous remercier devient une vraie femme. »

Harry laissa Hermione expliquer.

« Cette potion te donnera une poitrine définitive et celle-ci supprimera définitivement ta pomme d’Adam. Pour le moment, je n’ai pas encore réussi à trouver la potion qui supprime totalement ton sexe masculin mais cette potion-ci, le dissimule parfaitement. Il te suffit de lancer un sort pour le rendre visible et un autre pour remettre les effets de la potion en route. Elle dure un an et si tu veux, je peux me débrouiller pour dissimuler définitivement tes testicules. »

« Je vais être une vraie femme avec juste un pénis en plus. » Ses yeux s’illuminaient de reconnaissance et il sauta dans les bras d’Hermione qui fut surprise.

« Merci, merci, merci. Et oui je veux bien que tu bricoles la potion. »

Draco avait ensuite sauté sur Harry pour un baiser passionné.

« Fais-moi plaisir ma puce et vient demain en tant que vraie fille. » Draco avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi Harry continuait à le considérer comme fille même d’apparence garçon, mais il lui en était reconnaissant car il se sentait bien comme ça. Il prit les potions et s’habilla en fille, caché des autres par un drap. À son retour, tout le monde s’extasia sur sa poitrine magnifique.

« Et arrêtez de baver sur les seins de ma copine ! »

Ron rougit et Hermione se mit à rire.

« Je ne risque pas de te la voler ta copine Harry, je préfère les roux. »

Ron prit une teinte rouge brique mais personne de Ron ou Hermione n’osa faire le premier pas.

Orchidée croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en les dévisageant.

« J’ai sauté le pas, je suis définitivement obligé de m’habiller en fille avec cette poitrine mais je veux que, vous deux, vous arrêtiez de tourner autour du pot. Vous vous aimez comme des fous et n’osez même pas sortir ensemble ! »

Hermione prit la même teinte rouge que Ron et tenta de répliquer mais Harry qui avait prit Orchidée dans ses bras fut plus rapide à parler.

« Je suis entièrement d’accord avec elle, quand allez-vous enfin vous rendre compte que vous êtes ridicules. »

Les deux concernés bégayaient des choses incompréhensibles et rapidement prirent la fuite de la salle sur demande.

« Tu es prête à annoncer ton changement de sexe et ta relation avec moi ? »

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie c’est sûrement pas maintenant que je vais tout gâcher mon petit lion. »

Harry avait remarqué qu’Orchidée avait un peu plus de personnalité maintenant et au fur et à mesure de sa transformation, la chrysalide devenait de plus en plus un magnifique papillon épanoui. Harry fut invité à rester toute la nuit avec Orchidée pour dormir enlacé et heureux. Pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait dit qu’il stressait à mort mais le fait était là ! Il ne parvenait pas à dormir.

Le lendemain matin, samedi matin pour être précis, après une petite grasse matinée, Orchidée se préparait sous les yeux amusés d’Harry.

« Verni bleu ou rouge ? »

« Ton pantalon moulant cuir rouge, corset rouge, vernis rouge ? »

Orchidée le regardait avec étonnement.

« Ça ne fera pas trop voyant ? »

« De toute façon, tu ne passeras jamais inaperçue en Orchidée et quand les gens feront la relation, Orchidée Malfoy, tous les yeux seront sur toi, pantalon rouge ou pas. Et puis j’adore ta tenue rouge. » Finit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

C’est donc tout sourire qu’elle mit son mini corset rouge à lacets dans le dos, laissant une bonne partie du dos et des omoplates bien visibles, s’arrêtant bien avant le nombril où un bijou rouge en forme de lézard trônait. Pantalon taille basse rouge avec sandales à talons hauts et orteils vernis en rouge elle s’était très peu maquillée, juste ce qu’il fallait pour mettre son regard lagon en valeur.

Harry l’attira à lui pour l’embrasser.

« Tu es vraiment très sexy dans ton ensemble rouge. » Harry passa ses doigts sur l’épaule nue arrachant un frisson à la blonde. Harry lui fit une très belle tresse qui lui arrivait dans le bas du dos et il la déposa sur l’épaule gauche.

Orchidée mit sa ceinture préférée, une simple chaîne fine qui tombait en pendule sur le côté. Elle passa devant lui pour sortir et Harry effleura le tatouage dans le bas du dos.

« J’adore ce tatouage ma puce. »

Orchidée lui fit un beau sourire et lui prit la main pour le mener à la grande salle pour un petit-déjeuner bien mérité. Harry avait son bras droit sur sa taille pour la tenir près de lui et lui donner du courage.

« Tu veux venir à la table des gryffys ? »

« Viens avec moi à la table des Serpentards, je dois bien une explication à mes amis… J’ai finalement opté pour une french manucure, c’est classe et discret. »

Harry émit un petit rire.

« Oui ma puce, c’est sûr que tes ongles longs vont faire toute la différence. Ça ne sert à rien de me cacher que tu es tendue. Si ça peut te détendre que je sois avec toi pour tes amis, je le serais. »

« Je ne suis pas tendue, je suis morte de trouille, mais je n’ai pas le choix, plus question d’être malheureuse. »

« Je t’aime comme tu es, tu le sais ça ? »

« Moi aussi je t’aime chaton. »

Orchidée avait sa main tremblante dans celle rassurante du gryffy qui lui broyait la main en signe de présence rassurante.

Harry poussa les portes de la grande salle où tout le monde avait des yeux exorbités au fur et à mesure qu’ils apercevaient la superbe créature à côté d’Harry. Beaucoup reconnurent Orchidée de Pré-au-lard : mais que faisait une élève extérieure à l’école dans la grande salle ? Et pourquoi Harry l’accompagnait à la table des verts et argent ? Les plus observateurs furent surprit de les voir main dans la main.

Le silence fut total quand, dans un mouvement de hanche, Orchidée passa le banc pour s’asseoir à la place de Draco Malfoy. Harry la suivit et s’assit à ses côtés une main sur sa hanche qui avait un petit peu glissée sur ses fesses. Orchidée le fusilla du regard.

« Retires ta main baladeuse. » Siffla-t-elle de sa voix douce mais ferme. Harry prit un air innocent.

« Mais je n’ai rien fait ma puce. » (Kikwi: on va te croire !)

« Pervers ! » Fit Orchidée en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Si peu ! »

Blaise les regardait incrédule.

« On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Théo rajouta.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? Potter, ta copine est assise à la place de Draco et pour votre information la table des gryffys, c’est de l’autre côté. Vous avez intérêt à ne pas être là quand Draco va arriver. »

Orchidée prit sa voix mielleuse.

« **Il** ne viendra pas, **il** n’existe plus. Puisque d’une certaine façon vous l’avez devant vous. Je suis assis à ma place. »

Pansy se mit à rire bruyamment et Harry tout sourire souffla à Orchidée.

« Elle a la même réaction que Ron. »

Pansy se remis difficilement.

« C’est la meilleur de l’année ! Draco en fille qui sort avec Potter ! Jamais rien entendu de plus absurde. »

Orchidée prit sa voix d’homme, traînante du prince de Serpentard.

« Cesses de t’esclaffer ridiculement Parkinson ! »

La table se figea et Orchidée reprit sa petite voix.

« Je **suis** et j’ai toujours été une femme. »

Harry resserrait la main de sa compagne, il savait que si ses amis la rejetaient Orchidée en serait inconsolable. À son étonnement, Théo haussa les épaules.

« Je m’en doutais un peu. Si tu es heureux comme ça. On doit t’appeler comment alors ? »

Orchidée souffla de soulagement.

« Orchidée. »

Blaise sourit.

« Ça fait un choc ! Mais on se fera à l’idée d’avoir une princesse au lieu d’un prince. »

Orchidée avait rougi à cette remarque. Harry la regardait malicieusement.

« Et je suis ton prince charmant, preux chevalier venant sauver la princesse ? »

Orchidée avait levé les yeux au ciel puis regardé anxieusement ses deux amis.

« On veut tous les détails de l’histoire. C’est la compensation pour ne pas avoir été au courant. » Fit Blaise et Orchidée rougit furieusement. Théo le regarda bizarrement.

« Merde, tu sais rougir mais ça veux dire que tout ce temps tu contrôlais même tes rougissements ? »

Harry vint au secours de son amour.

« Orchidée c’est tout le contraire de Draco. Enfin non, Orchidée c’est la vraie personnalité de Draco, celle sous le masque. »

Mais si ses amis avaient accepté cet état de fait sans hurler, le reste de la table se leva rapidement pour quitter la grande salle. Surtout Parkinson qui avait grimacé de dégoût. Quelques autres personnes des autres maisons avaient suivi le cortège. Harry perçu le regard déçu d’Orchidée et il lui caressa la joue.

« Ça ira ? »

Elle hocha la tête pour dire oui mais Harry, sentant sa tristesse, la prit doucement contre lui et elle nicha sa tête dans son cou.

« Laisses-leur du temps, ils vont finir par comprendre. Et si quelqu'un ose te faire la moindre remarque, tu me préviens que je le tue de mes mains. » Harry avait une voix douce qu’il avait contrôlée sur la fin pour ne pas s’énerver. Orchidée soupira.

« Je sais déjà ce qu’ils vont tous dire et pas que les Serpentards, tous. Je le sais parce que Draco aurait dit la même chose. Mais tu ne pourras pas les faire taire et je ne veux pas que tu leur fasses du mal. »

Blaise avait la mâchoire pendante, ils étaient vraiment en osmose tous les deux, ils ne semblaient même pas le remarquer. Et puis voir un Potter affreusement protecteur envers un ex-Draco timide et faible, qui se laissait presque materner par Potter… c’était encore un truc de dingue. Il aurait dû lire son horoscope ce matin parce qu’il devait être sacrément gratiné. Théo, lui, souriait.

« Blaise, tu me dois 50 galions. »

« Ça ne marche pas Théo ! On a parié que Draco nous cachait un secret énorme. Mais c’est en fait Orchidée, donc le pari est bancal. »

« Oui mais sur sa carte d’identité il reste encore Draco Lucius Malfoy, donc le pari le concerne. »

Draco tendit sa carte à Théo qui le regarda choqué.

« Tu vas me dire que tu as aussi un appareil féminin ? »

« Hermaphrodite ça veut bien dire ce que ça veut dire. »

« C’est pas juste en apparence ? » Demanda Blaise aussi étonné, travesti, il connaissait mais hermaphrodite….

« C’est le même corps, sans ma pomme d’Adam, avec des seins et un vagin en plus. »

Blaise le scruta un long moment.

« Tu vas me faire croire que tu n’as rien changé ? »

« Absolument rien. Vous pouvez demander à Harry, il m’a vue avec et sans potion. »

Harry leur fit un sourire.

« Je vous promets que c’est vrai. »

Pour reprendre contenance, Blaise regarda victorieusement Théo.

« En tout cas Potter n’est pas gay, tu me dois 10 galions. »

Orchidée se mit à rire.

« Si, il l’est. Jusqu'à ce qu’il tombe sur moi. Mais bon je suis hermaphrodite ça ne compte pas. »

Théo tendit victorieusement sa main sous les rires de Potter.

« Vous pariez sur tout et n’importe quoi ? » Blaise fit la moue en tendant les galions à Théo qui répondit :

« Weasley et Granger sortent ensembles ? »

« Non pas encore. » Fit Harry amusé.

Les deux amis avaient un peu de mal à intégrer tout ce que ça impliquait mais visiblement Draco en Orchidée était plus que soutenue par Potter…qui l’eut cru ? Franchement ? Pas eux ! À la fin du petit-déjeuner, quand Orchidée se leva, Harry vit quelques Poufsouffles reluquer le postérieur de sa chérie, il envoya des regards meurtriers à tous ces mateurs.

Orchidée, elle, était déjà en direction de la table des rouges et or qui devenait de plus en plus silencieuse à mesure qu’elle s’approchait. Théo et Blaise suivaient de loin pour ne pas rentrer en territoire ennemi. Harry, accroché à sa copine, salua Ron alors que la blonde faisait la bise de manière très enjouée à Hermione.

« Mione, on vous embarque ce soir à la 'Licorne noire', c’est moi qui régale. Promets-moi de te pomponner comme la dernière fois, tu étais vraiment sublime. Je demanderai à mon petit lion de surveiller Ron. »

Hermione sourit alors que la blonde entreprit de faire la bise à Ron dans la foulée.

« Ron, je comptes sur toi pour me faire honneur ! Il faut que je fête mon nouveau corps et ma nouvelle vie ! »

Ron lui était un peu dépassé par les événements et Harry attira sa copine à lui. L’enserrant par la taille pour la plaquer dos contre son torse.

« Ma puce, calmes-toi, on dirait presque que tu es sous produits illicites. » Harry lâcha un petit rire, Ron se reprit en souriant franchement.

« Laisse, ça fait plaisir de la voir comme ça, franchement. »

Neville avait blanchi à leurs côtés.

« Harry, dis-moi que c’est une blague ? » Supplia Neville. Harry le regarda déçu.

« Pourquoi Nev’, ça te dégoûte ? » Neville fit la moue.

« Crétin, tu me connais bien, Malfoy fait ce qu’il veut de son corps, je m’en contre-fiche. Mais tu sors avec ? »

Harry soupira et Orchidée elle se détendit, il n’y avait pas à dire les amis de Harry n’étaient pas tous des crétins congénitaux.

« Oui Nev’, pourquoi il y a un problème ? »

Dean sortit tout haut ce que la plupart pensaient tout bas.

« Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais gay et haïssais Malfoy. Et là, tu nous présentes la conquête qui te fait rêver depuis des mois en nous annonçant que c’est Malfoy et que c’est une fille. En plus du choc de savoir que cette antithèse est Malfoy, ça fait beaucoup, c’est une bonne blague, un pari stupide où je ne sais quoi. Du polynectar ? Ou un sort d’illusion ? »

Orchidée souriait franchement. Harry aussi.

« Je ne suis pas une illusion, c’est mon vrai corps, avec des seins en plus. Tout à l’heure c’était ma voix, le polynectar aurait changé ma voix complètement puisque ça change les cordes vocales et les poumons. Je suis désolée de vous choquer, ce n’était pas le but, juste être moi-même. Je me travestis depuis des années et, grâce à Mione, je suis enfin déclarée comme officiellement hermaphrodite. Harry m’aime, sinon il n’aurait pas supporté de rester avec moi tout ce temps. Quant à savoir s’il est gay ou hétéro je crois simplement que l’amour n’a pas de sexe. Personnellement je ne me demande pas si je suis gay ou hétéro, j’aime Harry c’est tout. »

La table encaissait ses sages paroles, ainsi que le fait d’avoir des excuses d’un Malfoy, même si en Orchidée c’était un peu atténué. Un gryffondor se leva.

« Un monstre, vous me dégoûtez. » Et il s’en alla. Orchidée encaissa le coup et étrangement c’est Ron qui la réconforta.

« Laisse couler Orchidée, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. » Elle lui sourit un peu déçue quand même. Harry posa son menton dans son cou.

« Ce soir, il y a une grande fête à la 'Licorne noire'. Tous ceux qui veulent venir peuvent, j’ai réservé des tables. »

Une grande clameur s’éleva de la table et, quand tout se calma, Seamus soupira.

« Harry, je te conseille de faire attention, vous êtes, Malfoy et toi, même dans des poses banales, plus que sensuels, je dirais érotiques ensembles. Malfoy et toi vous êtes… »

« Bandants ! » Fit Ginny, approuvée par tout le monde. Orchidée rougit furieusement alors que Harry se mit à rire.

« Premièrement, pas touche, je suis jaloux et possessif. Ce serait malheureux de finir castré pour une main baladeuse ou rasée, la boule à zéro, pour les filles. Et de deux, les yeux dans les poches comme popaul parce que, je suis désolé, mais on ne fait pas exprès, Orchidée a un corps de rêve et en profite bien et moi aussi. »

Finalement, à part les Serpentards qui avaient renié complètement leur prince devenu une princesse, les autres avaient plutôt bien réagi. Peut-être qu’ils n’avaient pas réalisé tout à fait les implications que ce changement engendrait. C’est en boîte de nuit que tout se finit. Presque tous les Gryffondors étaient venus ainsi que quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles. La soirée était vraiment très réussie et Orchidée, en mini-jupe, bottes à lacets et corset à dentelle, le tout en noir, faisait sensation.

Harry l’avait surveillée du coin de l’œil depuis le début et là il s’octroyait une pause bien méritée. Elle faisait la folle avec Hermione sur la piste de danse et il en profita pour prendre une bière au beurre.

« Alors, comment es-tu tombé amoureux de Malfoy ? » Fit Théo un whisky à la main, à côté Blaise sirotait une piňacolada.

« Ici même, elle était en Orchidée avec ses copines. Le coup de foudre. »

« Donc tu es tombé amoureux d’une fille ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de ses yeux avant tout le reste. »

« De ses yeux ? » Demanda Blaise.

« Oui, ses yeux bleu-lagon coulés dans de l’argent. Ces yeux qui ressemblaient à la personne que j’aimais tout autant mais qui resterait un phantasme. »

Théo le regardait la mine étonnée et Blaise ricanait.

« En gros tu étais amoureux de Draco et de ses yeux et tu as retrouvé les mêmes chez Orchidée et re-belote tu es tombé amoureux ? »

« Ouaip. Je crois que je n’aurais jamais pu choisir entre Draco et Orchidée s'ils avaient été deux personnes distinctes. »

« Donc comment as-tu su que Orchidée était un homme ? »

« Une altercation et beaucoup de réflexions. »

Théo donna 2 galions à Blaise sous le ricanement de ce dernier. Harry riait franchement.

« C’était pour quoi ? »

« Que tu es capable de réfléchir avant d'agir. » Fit Blaise victorieusement.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans problème et tout le monde passa une excellente soirée et par extension une bonne grasse matinée du dimanche pour récupérer de la nuit de folie et pour certain d’une bonne gueule de bois.

Le lundi matin, Orchidée arriva dans la grande salle avec l’uniforme de Poudlard, l’uniforme féminin. Jusqu’ici elle était en pantalon taille basse mais là elle était en minijupe de l’uniforme laissant bien en vue ses genoux et ses jambes. Son chemisier avait un nœud pour laisser son nombril à l’air et elle avait une petite étoile rose sur son piercing. Chemisier rose, verni rose, maquillage rose ! Elle ressemblait à une petite poupée, effet accentué par les petites étoiles au coin de l’œil droit cette fois-ci.

Elle savait qu’elle était belle et en jouait énormément, plus question de cacher ce qu’elle était, maintenant elle s’exhibait sans honte et prenait plaisir à être la plus belle pour son petit lion. Elle avait fait une coiffure très simple mais très belle, une tresse africaine, dont certaines mèches étaient tressées avec des rubans roses en camaïeux.

Hermione n’en croyait pas ses yeux et, quand elle s’installa à côté d’elle avec Harry, la brune bougonna.

« C’est pas merlin possible de porter un uniforme comme ça et d’être aussi sexy ! »

Ron souriait et Harry riait franchement.

« Tu es jalouse, Herm ? » Fit Harry amusé, Orchidée elle était partagée entre la gêne et être fière du compliment.

« Je ne suis pas jalouse, mais c’est abusé ! » Bouda Hermione.

Ron essaya de la raisonner mais il devait bien admettre qu’aucune fille de l’école ne portait son uniforme aussi bien que la blonde. Harry avait une chance de cocu de sortir avec une créature aussi belle. Orchidée, elle, surprit tout le monde en attrapant Hermione et la mettant face à elle sur le banc. Elle la regarda et défit les derniers boutons du chemisier, puis elle passa les extrémités par le col. Elle avait maintenant un haut dans le même style que la blonde mais en différent. D’un sort, Hermione se retrouva avec un chignon bien serré pour maintenir ses mèches rebelles. D’un autre, sort elle se retrouva avec du mascara et du fard à paupière cuivré qui la mettait bien en valeur.

Orchidée lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

« Tu n’as vraiment pas à être jalouse, tu es aussi belle que moi. »

Elle lui tendit son miroir et Hermione rougit. Ron restait stupéfait, sa Hermione était vraiment canon comme ça.

« Je te jure Herm’ tu es vraiment canon ! » Fit le roux, les joues en feu.

Hermione rougissait adorablement quand Harry leur rappela que Snape ne tolérerait pas les retardataires.

Snape fit entrer tout le monde dans son cachot sordide.

« Installez-vous en silence pour une fois ! » Aboya Snape. Orchidée prit Harry par la main pour le mettre à côté d'elle.

« Je sais pas si c'est une super idée ma puce. » Chuchota Harry.

« M. Potter, vous ne semblez pas comprendre ce que 'en silence' veut dire ! Et si vous espérez remonter votre niveau de potions en vous mettant à côté de Mlle Malfoy, j’espère au moins que vous garderez le silence et écouterez ses conseils avisés. Je retire 5 points pour vos bavardages. » Les gryffys faisaient la tête d’avoir encore perdu des points à cause de Harry et de ce prof graisseux totalitaire. Orchidée avait fait un regard plein d’excuse à Harry qui lui avait souri pour la rassurer. Pansy, elle, ne s’en remettait pas !

« Professeur, comment savez-vous que ce n’est pas une nouvelle élève ? » À cette remarque, tout le monde le regardait interrogateur, les Serpentards pour savoir si leur Maître de maison était un traître et les gryffys par simple curiosité à la remarque pas si stupide que ça pour une serpy… même trop maquillée.

« Vous voulez savoir, Miss Parkinson, si j’étais au courant depuis longtemps des actes de mon…ma filleule ? »

« Votre filleule ? » S’étrangla la brune. Snape soupira.

« Allons Mlle ne faites pas cet air étonné, même ce benêt de Potter le savait depuis qu’il est à Poudlard. »

Pansy avait l’air particulièrement ridicule la bouche ouverte. Leur directeur de maison venait de la rabaisser en public encore plus bas que Potter, la terre avait définitivement changé son centre de gravité et tournait en sens inverse…

« Mais c’est un monstre ! » S’indigna avec colère Pansy. Snape croisa les bras et se raidit… pas bon pensa la classe à l’unisson pour une fois.

« Je ne vous permets pas de proférer de telles paroles envers vos camarades de maison. Une heure de colle vous fera peut-être réfléchir à vos paroles à l’avenir. »

Snape se tourna vers la classe.

« Maintenant si plus personne n’a de commentaire à faire nous allons pouvoir débuter ce cours. »

Plus personne n’osait parler, il était clair que Snape préservait Orchidée. C’était la première fois de sa carrière qu’il venait de coller un serpentard ! Harry avait prit la main de sa copine pour la soutenir, elle avait un regard triste. Harry lui fit un bisou sur la tempe sans remarquer Snape qui avait dissimulé un sourire en coin et certains qui avaient grimacé de dégoût. Le reste lui bavait littéralement sur le couple mais se gardait bien de se faire prendre.

La journée se passa sans heurt et Harry laissa Orchidée pour rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque. Il devait passer prendre un livre et rejoindre tout le monde dans le hall pour le dîner.

Lucius entra dans le hall, les élèves présents s’écartaient sur son passage. Il arriva rapidement sur Orchidée, entourée de ses amis.

« À ce que je vois, les rumeurs avaient raison. » Cracha Lucius.

« Maintenant ça suffit, tu vas arrêter cette mascarade ou je te renie ! » Il empoigna durement le bras de son fils et le tira à lui. Draco, en apparence définitivement Orchidée, avait les larmes aux yeux, par la douleur physique mais aussi mentale.

« Tu te rends compte que tu te donnes en spectacle dans une tenue de catin ! »

« Père, vous me faites mal. » Avait geint Orchidée retenant ses sanglots, ce qui mit Lucius dans une colère noire, public ou pas : Draco l’avait traîné dans la boue en devenant travesti aux yeux du monde, sans aucune pudeur. Son comportement sans aucun masque ne faisait que l’énerver un peu plus…Il stoppa tout mouvement. En un battement de cil, Potter était apparu, baguette collée sur sa jugulaire.

« M. Malfoy, la demoiselle vous a dit que vous lui faisiez mal. Je vous conseille vivement de la lâcher ou des choses fâcheuses vont se produire. »

Lucius lâcha le bras d’Orchidée qui se blottit contre Blaise.

« Potter, de quel droit vous insinuez-vous dans les discutions entre Draco et moi ? »

« Orchidée, c’est Orchidée Malfoy. C’est pourtant difficile de la confondre avec un garçon. »

Harry ne lâchait pas son vis-à-vis des yeux.

« Harry.. » Tenta Orchidée mais Harry la coupa.

« Écoute ma puce, Lucius et moi allons discuter. »

Lucius souleva un sourcil, bon là maintenant il n’était pas vraiment en état de protester. Harry se décala doucement.

« Allons dans la salle des trophées. »

Lucius ne semblait pas du tout apprécier ce retournement de situation.

« Potter, je ne vous permets pas de me parler comme ça ! »

« Je vous parle comme je veux et, ne vous y trompez pas, c’était un ordre pas une proposition. Vous n’êtes pas en mesure de négocier. »

Lucius pâlit et suivit docilement mais toujours avec classe et assurance le brun. Une fois seuls dans la pièce, Harry l’insonorisa.

« Potter, vos méthodes sont totalement inadmissibles ! » Éructa Lucius.

« Je suis ravi que ça vous plaise. Après tout j’emploie les mêmes que vous… venons-en rapidement au fait. Draco est une femme et je vous interdis d’interférer avec ça. »

« Draco est mon fils et mon héritier, je le lui ferais rentrer dans le crâne par n’importe quel moyen que ce soit ! » Fit Lucius sur le ton de l’évidence, un peu agacé par Potter.

« Ce serait fâcheux que certaines choses arrivent aux oreilles du ministère…. » Lucius pâlit. Certes il avait retourné sa veste et le ministère n’avait rien contre lui…mais certains actes lui vaudraient facilement le baiser du détraquer et Potter avait assisté à quelques-uns. Il pouvait donner ses souvenirs au ministère et il serait fini!

« Bien ! » Fit Lucius, la mort dans l’âme.

« Ce n’est pas tout, vous allez vous excuser auprès d’Orchidée pour lui avoir fait mal et bien lui dire que vous ne la renierez pas. »

Lucius fulminait mais acquiesça tout de même.

« Et pour finir vous ne l’approcherez plus, si j’apprends que vous avez interféré de près ou de loin vous le payerez cher. Peut-être même de votre vie. »

« Vous n’oserez jamais le faire ! » Fit Lucius dans un regain de fierté.

« Je n’hésiterais pas une seconde si cela peut la libérer de votre emprise. Vous lui avez fait trop de mal. Elle doit se reconstruire et cela sera plus simple sans vous. »

Lucius palissait de plus en plus. Il aimait son fils bien plus que ce que les gens pensaient et qu’il ne le laissait voir.

« Mais c’est mon enfant ! » Souffla le blond.

« Oui et vous lui ferez un bel adieu. Je ne veux plus vous voir la détruire, jamais. Et même si c’est elle/ lui qui vous recontacte, vous refuserez ! »

Lucius écarquilla les yeux. Il lui avait fait tant de mal que ça ? Il l’avait détruit au point qu’il devienne cette chose ?

« C’est mon enfant ! » Répéta Lucius sous le choc.

« Il fallait y songer avant Lucius. Orchidée est beaucoup trop fragile psychologiquement pour que je vous laisse semer la pagaille. Vous la verrez peut-être pour la dernière fois, je vous conseille de bien choisir les mots que vous allez employer. C’est peut-être le moment de lui dire que vous l’aimez ou au moins que vous tenez à elle. »

Lucius regardait dans le vague.

« Je ne vous demanderais qu’une seule chose : donnez-moi de ses nouvelles régulièrement. »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement alors qu’il demandait à Orchidée de rentrer. Harry se mit à l’écart pour ne pas interférer mais garda un œil sur eux, on ne savait jamais.

Lucius engagea la conversation.

« Tu es heureux dans ce… cette chose ? » Cracha presque Lucius.

« Oui père. » Fit la petite voix intimidée et anxieuse. Elle retenait ses larmes face au rejet de son père.

« J’ai appris par le ministère que tu étais un hermaphrodite. Comment cela se fait-il ? »

« Une potion de Snape et Hermione. Il cherche le moyen de m’enlever définitivement mon sexe masculin. » Lucius fit la moue.

« C’est à cause de moi que tu es devenue cet hybride ? » Les yeux de la blonde s’embrumèrent. Elle savait que son père ne l’accepterait pas, mais se faire traiter de monstre en direct était trop difficile pour elle.

« Ça y a sûrement contribué. » Réussit-elle à répondre.

« Je suis désolé. » Ces mots avaient arraché un soupir à Lucius. Il n’était pas doué pour les excuses et encore moins pour les adieux. Orchidée elle n’en revenait pas ! Son père venait de s’excuser…. Non sérieusement !

« Orchidée, c’est ça ? »

La jeune fille rendue muette par la réaction de son père acquiesça doucement.

« Donc, Orchidée, cela vaut bien mieux que je n’interfère plus dans ta vie. Visiblement, j’ai raté beaucoup de choses dans la mienne et ça a affecté la tienne. »

Orchidée pleurait vraiment.

« Mais je ne veux pas ! Je vous aime malgré tout ! Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser comme ça ? » Fit Orchidée presque en hurlant. Face à tant de tristesse, Lucius fut plus touché que par tout ce qu’il avait vécu, dans un élan de gentillesse ou pour se faire pardonner toutes les années où il avait été visiblement un mauvais père, Lucius prit sa fille dans ses bras.

« C’est parce que je t’aime que je sors de ta vie…un jour tu comprendras. »

Lucius avait dans ses bras sa fille puisque force est de constater que son fils était une fille….

« Même en Orchidée, je suis fier de toi, j’ai toujours été fier de toi. Je retire ce que j’ai dit, tu n’es pas une catin, tu es resplendissante. »

C’est sur ces mots qu’il se sépara de sa fille pour partir, avant de verser des larmes à son tour. Sans un regard, il passa la porte et fendit la foule des élèves du hall. Harry rejoignit Orchidée qui s’était mise à genoux pour pleurer.

« Chut, ma puce. Ça va aller. » Il la réconfortait comme il pouvait. Même si séparer le père et la fille était nécessaire pour repartir sur des bonnes bases un jour, Harry avait le cœur déchiré de faire ça à son amour. Elle souffrait beaucoup de cette rupture brutale, mais elle aurait bien plus souffert s’il n’avait rien fait. Lucius l’aurait rejeté ou bien obligé à redevenir Draco et ça l’aurait brisé complètement. Là, Lucius s’était montré aimant, il lui avait fait passer beaucoup de choses en peu de temps, il avait même prit sa fille dans ses bras en l’appelant Orchidée… c’était peut-être beaucoup d’émotions en une seule fois.

Harry, sous les yeux inquiets des amis restés à la porte, ramena Orchidée dans sa chambre où elle se calma doucement. Harry, ne pouvant pas lui mentir, lui expliqua ce qu’il avait dit à son père, la raison de son geste. Orchidée se mit en colère et lui asséna une gifle retentissante.

« SORS D’ICI ! » Avait résonné la voix froide et masculine dans la chambre. Harry savait qu’elle serait en colère, il accepta sa punition et sortit.


	5. Chapter 5

Deux jours qu’elle ne lui parlait plus. Il avait fait demander à Orchidée si elle voulait bien lui donner son piercing, celui du commencement de leur histoire. Il l’avait accroché à une chaînette comme au début et le gardait toujours sur lui. Harry était de plus en plus mal, certes la punition était méritée, mais il souffrait de l’éloignement, de tout ce qui faisait qu’il était bien avec Orchidée. Sa peau douce, son rire, sa chaleur, son parfum. Dans la salle commune, Harry se jeta dans les bras d’Hermione, la boule dans sa gorge voulait exploser, son cœur s’arrêter.  
« J’ai mal Hermione. » Fit le brun dans un sanglots, qui en amena un autre et ainsi de suite. Hermione lui caressait le dos doucement.  
« Elle est fâchée mais ça passera. »  
« Je ne l’ai fait que pour son bien. Si son père l’avait rejetée, elle aurait été brisée. » Harry était inconsolable et Hermione faisait son possible pour être la plus douce et réconfortante possible.  
« Je sais, mais elle est aveuglée par la colère. »  
« Je l’aime Herm’, je l’aime comme un fou. Je l’aime à en crever et je veux la voir heureuse. »  
Ron, à ces mots, paraissait inquiet : son abruti de meilleur ami ne serait pas capable de faire une connerie pour une histoire de cœur ? N’est ce pas ? 

Dans la salle commune des serpys, c’était à peu près la même chose. Orchidée était dans les bras d’un Théo, hébété, qui tentait de calmer la blonde.  
« Pourquoi, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Je sais qu’il hait mon père mais de là à lui interdire de me voir ! Je ne lui aurais jamais imposé de le voir ! Je le déteste, je le hais ! »  
« C’est pour ça que tu trempes ma chemise ? Parce que tu le hais ? Moi je pense que tu en es irrémédiablement amoureuse et accro à lui. Maintenant, je pense que tu devrais lui parler. De ce que j’ai compris, il a fait ça pour ton bien. »  
Blaise ajouta.  
« Tu es fragile en ce moment, il a voulu te protéger… »  
Mais Orchidée ne s’arrêta pas de pleurer, peut-être parce que, inconsciemment, elle savait que c’était nécessaire et que c’était pour cela que son père avait changé radicalement.  
« Je le hais. » Fit-elle dans un souffle coupé de sanglots.

Deux jours de plus étaient passés, deux longues journées et Harry avait perdu sa joie de vivre, il triturait à longueur de journée sa chaînette, Orchidée était inconsolable et très faible mentalement. La moindre remarque lui faisait mal et la faisait pleurer, Théo aidé de Blaise tentait de la soutenir au mieux, mais elle avait besoin de Potter…

On était samedi matin et Harry n’était pas dans la grande salle avec ses amis. Orchidée leur demanda où il se trouvait, c’était un jour important et même fâchée Orchidée voulait lui donner quelque chose. Ron la renseigna sur les lieux où il pouvait être.

Harry était assis devant la tombe de ses parents, pleurant depuis une bonne heure.  
« Maman, j’aurais besoin de tes bras en ce moment tu sais. Je suis malheureux, je l’aime tellement, on a surmonté tant de choses… je sais qu’elle est fâchée et, à sa place, je le serais aussi. Mais c’est trop dur ! Ça me fait mal de la voir malheureuse, mais dis-moi papa, tu crois que j’aurais dû laisser Lucius la détruire définitivement ? ... Non, je n’aurais pas pu. Même si c’est sans moi je veux qu’elle se reconstruise et qu’elle soit heureuse. »  
Il fondit en larmes mais sursauta quand deux bras s’enroulèrent autour de sa taille et qu’une tête se posa dans son dos. Il laissa les larmes et le chagrin sortir librement.  
« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser te détruire. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder faire sans rien dire. Parce que je t’aime. »  
Elle resserra son étreinte.  
« Je sais, mais je suis fâchée. »  
Harry pleura un peu plus, ça faisait si mal.  
« Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir ma promesse. Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne qu'il te faut. »  
Orchidée pleurait, elle aussi, en silence.  
« Je suis fâchée mais j'ai besoin de toi Harry. Le problème c'est que je ne suis plus fâchée contre toi, mais contre mon père, il aura fallu que tu le menaces pour qu'il daigne montrer ses sentiments et ça me fait mal. Peut-être plus mal que s’il m'avait reniée. »  
Harry se retourna et serra sa copine en lui picorant le visage et le cou de baisers papillons pour l'apaiser.  
« Je suis désolé ma puce, je voulais vraiment que ton père se rende compte de ce qu'il a fait. Et je veux qu'avant de vous revoir un jour, tu te sois reconstruite. On s'est tellement battu pour en arriver là, ça me ferait mal que tu t'écroules à cause de ton père. »  
Orchidée ne pouvait rien dire, elle le sentait bien qu'elle était faible, elle le voyait bien qu'Harry se battait tous les jours pour l'aider au mieux. Elle avait vu les cernes le matin de l'annonce. Il s'était inquiété et n'avait certainement pas dû dormir. Il essayait de ne rien faire paraître, il voulait qu'elle se débrouille seule au maximum mais, quand elle n'y arrivait pas, il était toujours à ses côtés et, ces quatre derniers jours, elle avait bien dû admettre que, même aidée de ses amis, ce n'était pas pareil.  
« Je voulais te donner ton cadeau d’anniversaire, Harry. Et te dire merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. »1  
Orchidée n’avait jamais vu Harry pleurer et elle était vraiment très touchée. La colère se dissipait doucement et elle le serra, elle aussi, dans ses bras.  
« Merci ma puce, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir fait mieux. »  
« Chut! Ne sois pas ridicule mon chaton, tu ne peux pas refaire le monde pour moi. Oublions ça pour le moment, ouvres ton cadeau. » Fit la blonde avec un doux sourire tout en essuyant les larmes sur la joue de son petit-ami.

Harry ouvrit et découvrit un petit tatouage, une fleur d'orchidée.  
« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi, ce tatouage est un peu spécial, il est relié à mon tatouage à moi. S’il y a le moindre problème tu le sentiras par ce tatoo magique. »  
Harry fit un superbe sourire à Orchidée et l'embrassa.  
« Merci c'est un cadeau magnifique, il n'a pas de prix à mes yeux. » Harry le posa sur sa cheville et embrassa Orchidée.

Ils restèrent un moment, enlacés, et, après avoir fait un dernier au revoir à ses parents, Harry fit transplaner Orchidée et lui-même à la grille de Poudlard. Ils restèrent toute la journée dans la chambre de la jeune fille à se blottir l'un contre l'autre tendrement. Orchidée avait vraiment beaucoup manqué à Harry et réciproquement. Le soir, Harry demanda à Dobby d'installer un repas aux chandelles pour deux. Quand il posa ses mains sur les yeux de la blonde, elle se laissa faire.  
« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux. » Fit Harry, dans le salon transformé en une petite salle à manger avec des chandelles lévitant au plafond. Orchidée fut charmée et époustouflée, elle était si heureuse que les larmes faillirent couler sur ses joues. Harry trouva le cadre parfait et ils dînèrent en amoureux, Harry tenant la main de sa chérie et en caressant doucement le dos avec le pouce.  
« C'est vraiment féerique ! » Fit Orchidée, des étoiles plein les yeux.  
« Comme toi. » Harry était content de revoir son beau papillon sourire. Une fois le dessert fini, Harry prit Orchidée comme une princesse et la porta sur le lit. Il la dévorait des yeux et elle ne put que rougir comme jamais. Elle détourna le regard, mortellement gênée. Harry s'allongea à ses côtés et observa sa chérie.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »  
« Je suis désolée. » Harry la força à le regarder.  
« Et tu es desolée de quoi ? »  
« Depuis que j'ai un vagin on n'a plus rien fait. C'est de ma faute, j'ai peur que tu me touches. »  
Harry l'embrassa doucement puis la regarda.  
« Ne soit pas désolée, je comprends que ça te perturbe. Mais si tu me disais pourquoi tu as peur ? Tu as peur que je te fasse mal ? »  
Elle acquiesça en silence et ajouta.  
« Et puis tu es gay, je te dégoûte sûrement avec mon vagin et mes seins. » Les larmes menaçaient de couler quand Harry stoppa les paroles de la jeune fille d'un baiser.  
« Ma puce, je n'ai jamais été repoussé par tes formes, masculines ou féminines. Je t'ai fait l'amour comme à une femme bien des fois. Je t'aime, quoique tu sois. »  
Orchidée sentait l'excitation de Harry, contre sa jambe, prouvant que son corps féminin l'attirait aussi beaucoup, énormément même.   
« J'ai peur d'avoir mal ou de l'abîmer. »  
« Mon amour, Hermione a travaillé dessus avec Snape, à mon avis il doit être parfait. Et je te jure que je ne te ferais jamais de mal. »

Cela rassurait Orchidée et, en même temps, elle sentait son excitation, il lui restait encore son pénis qui, bien que caché par un sort et une potion, était bel et bien présent et se faisait de plus en plus douloureux au fur et à mesure que ses peurs s'envolaient et que l'envie d'Harry augmentait. Elle mit sa main sur le pantalon de son amant pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait envie de lui. Harry ne resta pas de marbre et gémit de plaisir et de surprise.

« Tu es sûre ma puce ? Ne te sens pas obligée de me faire plaisir... »  
Orchidée avait bu les paroles dans un baiser passionné coupant toute réplique à Harry qui, avec sa chérie sur lui, ne pouvait que profiter. Lentement, il laissa ses mains se glisser dans son dos sous les vêtements, ses mains à elle caressant son torse.

Harry défit son haut et se retrouva soufflé devant la beauté de la poitrine de sa copine. Lentement, il y déposa des baisers doux, tout autour, entre, dans le cou, sur la clavicule, puis revint sur le téton. Il léchait, embrassait, suçait, mordillait doucement. Orchidée gémissait, soupirait, criait, suppliait. Harry passa ses mains partout sur son corps et Orchidée ne sut plus où elle était, ni où étaient les mains du brun : elles étaient partout et nul part à la fois. Elle eut un gémissement rauque quand elles passèrent entre ses jambes, par-dessus le jean.   
« N'aies pas peur ma puce je serais doux. »

Il enleva le pantalon et parcourut le ventre de sa partenaire de baisers, jouant avec son piercing alors que ses doigts se mouvaient dans son cou, puis sur ses seins, sur son ventre, ses jambes, et remontaient enfin l'intérieur des cuisses pour venir frôler la dernière barrière de tissu. Harry, malicieusement, la contournait doucement, caressant le clitoris délicatement alors que sa langue jouait sur son ventre ou revenait quémander un baiser.  
« Tu veux bien laisser ton pénis visible ? »  
Orchidée, entre deux soupirs, gémissements et même, de temps en temps, des petits cris, murmura la formule.

Harry frôla le membre tendu de son autre main arrachant un nouveau cri à Orchidée. Il lui répétait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était fou d'elle en une douce litanie, augmentant un peu plus ses gémissements. Il espérait détourner un peu son attention pour qu'elle soit moins crispée. Il enleva le dernier rempart de tissu en dentelle rouge et observa d'un oeil admiratif sa copine offerte à lui.   
« Harry? » Haleta Orchidée, les mains crispées sur les draps.  
« Oui ma puce ? » Fit Harry en s'allongeant à ses côtés en lui caressant doucement le ventre d'une main.  
« Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de mon sexe d'homme, ça me fait trop de mal... » Harry l'avait embrassée.  
« Je comprends ma puce, je suis désolé, je pensais que tu aurais plus de plaisir ainsi... »  
Orchidée lui caressa la joue.  
« Non, c'est trop dur pour moi, mais si tu ne peux pas parce que le corps féminin te bloque, je comprendrais... »  
« Ne dit pas de bêtises, je suis complètement fou de toi! Ça sera ma première fois à moi aussi tu sais, tu as été la première femme que j'ai touchée intimement et tu vas être la première à qui je vais faire l'amour... je suis un peu crispé aussi... »  
« J'ai confiance en toi Harry. » Avait fait, le plus sérieusement possible, la voix douce contre lui. Orchidée l'avait embrassé et recouvrait maintenant son cou de baisers. Harry gémit et ses mains continuèrent leur exploration.

Orchidée camoufla son sexe masculin et Harry fit descendre sa langue du nombril à la lisière des poils. La langue taquine continua son trajet, continua encore pour venir réchauffer et humidifier le clitoris de la blonde qui poussa un gros soupir d'extase. Sa langue taquine et malicieuse passait, caressait, lubrifiait le sexe de sa compagne qui n'était que symphonie de gémissements.

Orchidée avait ses mains crispées dans les cheveux bruns et faillit lui arracher des mèches en sentant un doigt pénétrer doucement en elle. Harry souriait à l'entendre crier à l'intrusion. Lentement, Harry la préparait : Hermione l'avait bien briffé auparavant. Elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais touché de filles et elle lui avait bien précisé que son nouveau vagin devait être stimulé pour bien lubrifier et ne pas l'abîmer. Elle lui avait aussi bien dit de faire attention car prendre la virginité d'une fille pouvait être douloureux et la faire saigner. Ce n'était en général pas trop grave mais Hermione préférait le prévenir pour parer à toute éventualité. Elle lui avait même fait un cours théorique très poussé. 

Harry souriait intérieurement, Hermione était vraiment un bon professeur mais elle s'emportait vite. Harry sentait le vagin de sa copine se contracter violemment à chaque intrusion de son doigt. Harry retourna titiller son clitoris de la langue tout en continuant les va-et-vient de son doigt. Rapidement Orchidée fut détendue et Harry en mit un deuxième puis entama des mouvements plus ou moins rapides, alternant et cherchant le fameux point G chez les filles comme lui avait appris Hermione. Il trouva une petite bosse au bout d'un moment. Orchidée poussa un râle appréciateur qui fit sourire Harry. Sa langue quitta le clitoris pour venir flatter les tétons de sa chère et tendre.

Orchidée avait les joues rouges de plaisir et Harry s'acharnait à la faire monter, c'était la plus douce torture du monde et elle pensait vraiment qu'elle allait mourir avant que l'orgasme ne vienne.  
« Harry, je t'en prie viens ! »  
Harry embrassa sa compagne un long moment jouant à caresser, sucer et même mordiller sa langue, excitant encore plus Orchidée.  
« Harry ! » Gémit la blonde, à bout.  
Harry enleva rapidement tous les vêtements qu'il lui restait et mit du lubrifiant sur son membre.   
« Tu es sûre ma puce ? »  
Orchidée mit ses mains sur ses fesses pour le coller à elle.  
« Oui. »  
Harry se plaça sur le côté et posa sa cuisse sur la sienne. Orchidée détestait être au-dessus mais il ne voulait pas tout maîtriser, qu'elle puisse gérer si elle avait mal. Et dans cette position sa main et sa bouche pouvaient facilement se balader sur les parties du corps à leur portée. Harry se positionna à son entrée et commença à la pénétrer en même temps que sa main droite continuait de flatter le clitoris. Sa bouche était occupée à malmener le téton de la blonde. Elle eut une inspiration rauque de douleur et Harry stoppa son avancée.  
« Ça va ma puce ? »  
Orchidée avait des larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux et Harry se retira doucement.  
« Je suis désolé. » Il déposa une myriade de baisers papillon sur son visage et son cou pour se faire pardonner mais Orchidée lui fit un petit sourire crispé.  
« Ce n'est rien chaton. »  
Effectivement, Harry constata sur ses mains un liquide un peu poisseux qui devait être un peu de sang. Cela ne semblait pas bien grave mais il bénissait son amie de l'avoir prévenu parce que, sinon, il aurait sûrement paniqué.

Orchidée vit les doigts rougeâtres et prit peur.  
« Je saigne ? » Fit la blonde cachant à peine son angoisse.  
« Ce n'est rien ma puce, Hermione m'avait prévenu. »  
Elle se détendit et Harry essuya le sang avec un coin de drap.  
« Tu viens de sacrifier un drap en soie Harry. »  
« Oups ! » Elle leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa son abruti de petit-ami. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment réitérer l'expérience douloureuse pour le moment et entreprit de se faire pardonner de la plus exquise des façons. Harry étant excité à mort, Orchidée promena sa langue sur le corps tendu par le désir et l'excitation. Une fois arrivée au nombril, Harry la ramena à lui pour un baiser.  
« Ne te sens pas obligée ma puce. »  
« Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça. Et je ne tiens pas à retenter ce soir. »  
Harry comprenait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile que la théorie et que le fait qu'Orchidée soit devenue femme n'aiderait pas.

Il arrêta là ses réflexions quand la langue humide de son amour passa sur sa verge qui eut un soubresaut. Orchidée n'avait jamais fait ça mais elle laissa l'instinct et ses propres ressentis guider ses actions. Elle fit une merveilleuse fellation à Harry qui, perdu, serrait les draps et caressait les longs cheveux blonds. Il siffla même quelques mots en fourchelang.   
« Arrête. » Fit Harry avant de se libérer mais Orchidée fit des mouvements de plus en plus rapides et Harry se libéra en criant son prénom. Orchidée avala sous le coup de la surprise avant de tousser.  
« C'est pas terrible ! »  
Harry lui vola un baiser langoureux pour goûter son propre sperme.  
« Je confirme c'est pas terrible. »  
Orchidée partit dans un fou rire, suivie du brun qui stoppa leurs rires en lui chuchotant.  
« C’était merveilleux. »  
Orchidée lança un sort de nettoyage et se blottit dans les bras de son amour. Ça ne serait peut-être pas facile mais ils ne s'arrêteraient pas en si bon chemin, le plus dur était fait.  
« Je t'aime. » Fit Harry avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, serrant sa copine dans ses bras. Orchidée avait un sourire béat sur le visage, elle lui avait pardonné même sans le dîner aux chandelles et même sans orgasme, elle était bêtement heureuse d'être de nouveau dans ces bras forts, les bras de son amour.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, en les voyant arriver ensemble, quatre personnes soupirèrent de soulagement. Ron parce qu'il était rassuré - son abruti de meilleur ami ne ferait rien de stupide - Hermione parce qu'elle n'aurait plus à essayer de le consoler, Théo parce qu'il n'aurait plus à essayer de réconforter Orchidée/Draco - et c'était déjà suffisamment surréaliste pour lui - et que sa chemise ne serait plus trempée de larmes en permanence. Blaise n'aurait plus la mauvaise humeur de la blonde dès le réveil...

Harry regardait le soleil par le plafond enchanté.  
« Il fait chaud ? » Demanda la blonde à Théo en regardant le magnifique soleil.  
« Oui, il fait chaud. »  
Orchidée regarda Harry avec un beau sourire.  
« Tu as la même idée que moi ? »   
Harry la regardait malicieusement.  
« Si tu mets le bleu je ne réponds plus de rien ! Et je t'interdis de te montrer avec le rouge. »  
Orchidée fit la moue.  
« Le vert ? »  
« Oui. »

Ses amis suivaient l'échange, interrogateurs.  
« Dans une heure sous le saule. » Chantonnèrent les deux en même temps avant de rire. Une heure plus tard, sous un fabuleux soleil et une douce chaleur, Harry était dans le dos d'une Orchidée dans un bikini outrageusement minuscule et, sur la serviette de bain, il lui étalait de la crème dans le dos.  
« Oh mon dieu, je ne veux pas savoir à quel point les autres bikinis sont minimalistes si Harry estime que celui-ci est correct. » Fit Hermione. Visiblement les autres garçons avaient des fusibles à remplacer parce que leurs visages avaient tourné au violet. Hermione leur mit une tape sur le crâne.  
« Si Harry vous surprend à mater, ça va être votre fête. Mettez vos yeux dans les poches. » Susurra Hermione. Une fois arrivés à leur hauteur, ils purent constater la plastique parfaite de l'hermaphrodite.  
« Granger, jures-nous que tu as seulement rajouté une poitrine à Draco. » Demanda Théo incrédule.  
« Je le jure. »  
« Comment il a fait pour nous berner si longtemps ? » Demanda Blaise.  
Harry les foudroya du regard et Orchidée se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Ils avaient cassé l'ambiance à parler de Draco alors qu'elle était bien.  
« Je n'ai jamais pris de douche avec d'autres personnes, je ne mettais jamais de haut moulant, mais des chemises, pas de pantalons moulant non plus mais juste assez pour être correct. »

Harry déposa un baiser dans son cou en chuchotant:  
« C’est fini ma puce. »  
« Allons nous baigner! » Fit Hermione avec enthousiasme. Les derniers arrivants se mirent en tenue rapidement et furent bientôt dans l'eau fraîche. Orchidée mit un certain temps pour entrer complètement dans l'eau puis une partie de volley aquatique débuta. Bientôt quelques autres élèves les rejoignirent. Neville les regardaient sur sa serviette au bord. L'eau n'était pas son truc mais il souriait à les voir s'amuser comme ça.

Et tout se déroula très vite. Harry se retrouva devant un garçon de Serdaigle. Il avait voulu profiter du jeu pour peloter Orchidée à plusieurs reprises, mais là la main sur sa poitrine était flagrante. Harry lui mit un coup de genou violent entre les jambes et le Serdaigle devint rouge brique. Tout le monde le regardait et Harry le fusillait du regard.  
« La prochaine fois je coupe ce qui dépasse. Et tu as intérêt à lui présenter des excuses bien faites. »2  
« Je te demande pardon, ça ne se reproduira plus jamais. » Bégaya le garçon. Il déguerpit en un éclair et Harry attira la blonde à lui, l'eau leur arrivant à la taille.  
« Ça va ? »  
« Oui. » Souffla Orchidée encore un peu choquée. Harry plongea et ressortit derrière elle pour l'éclabousser. Un cri aigu leur vrilla les tympans puis un rire cristallin leur parvint suivi d'un rire grave. Harry et Orchidée, loin de la réalité, étaient dans leur bulle en train de jouer comme des gamins à s'éclabousser. Harry replongea et surgit de l'eau à un centimètre d'elle pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser doucement. Il passa ses doigts derrière sa nuque et la serra contre lui. Elle lova ses bras autour de son cou et Harry mit les siens autour de ses hanches.

Les amoureux continuèrent un moment à jouer puis ils s'éloignèrent des autres pour aller rejoindre la petite île et se bécoter tranquillement. Rapidement les mains d'Orchidée se firent bien baladeuses.  
« Pas ici ma puce, nos amis sont à deux pas... »  
Elle lui souffla à l'oreille.  
« On reviendra ce soir alors ? »  
« Si tu veux. »

En revenant vers leurs amis, ils continuaient à se chamailler et s'éclabousser en rigolant. Lesdits amis pas vraiment dupes soupirèrent, avant de participer eux aussi activement à la rigolade. Ron eut sa vengeance en plongeant sous Théo et se remettant debout, avec le Serpentard qui hurlait et gesticulait d'indignation sur ses épaules. Il se jeta en arrière et Théo fut englouti dans l'eau. S’ensuivit une vengeance Serpentarde avec Blaise et Orchidée contre Ron. À défaut de force, Orchidée était maligne et déstabilisa Ron, les deux autres en profitèrent pour l'immobiliser sous l'eau assez longtemps pour le faire hurler à sa sortie à l'air libre. Finalement, tout le monde rigolait beaucoup et les amoureux avaient eu une excellente idée. C’était parfait pour détendre l'atmosphère avant les examens dans un mois à peine.


	6. Chapter 6

En fin d'après midi Hermione leur distribua à tous les emplois du temps pour les révisions.

« Voilà, j'ai même prévu pour Théo et Blaise puisque maintenant nous sommes amis. Ça sera plus agréable de réviser ensemble. »

Ron semblait bouder au mot révision sous les yeux moqueurs des autres.

« C’est une excellente idée. » Fit Blaise.

« Oui, ça c'est bien, si Hermione nous aide dans les révisions on va se battre pour les premières places, surtout Orchidée. »

Ladite Orchidée avait rosi et Hermione souriait.

« Vous vous trompez les mecs, je me fiche d'être la première, j'aime approfondir mes connaissances et les faire partager avec les autres. Ça n'a rien à voir avec une course à la première place. »

Orchidée rendit le sourire à sa comparse féminine.

« Si Harry m'aide en SACM et DCFM, alors je vais sûrement être dans les premières, mais comme dit Hermione ce n'est pas pour avoir la première place, juste faire de mon mieux. »

Harry savait bien que Orchidée voulait quand même avoir une très bonne place, au moins pour que sa mère la félicite.

Le soir, Harry et Orchidée se retrouvèrent sur les bords du lac et prirent un bain de minuit. Harry profitait tendrement de la proximité de sa compagne et Orchidée en profitait pour nager, libre dans tous ses mouvements, libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir peur de choquer, de provoquer ou de dégoûter les gens autour. Après quelques bisous mouillés, Orchidée bailla et ils décidèrent de rentrer à leur chambre.

Les révisions se passaient très bien, Ron, bien que réticent, était poussé à travailler par tous les autres et ils formaient donc un petit groupe mixte qui se mettait à la tache des révisions dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Hermione avait aidé au mieux Harry, Ron, Blaise et même Orchidée. Théo, lui, participait aux révisions mais avait refusé poliment de se faire aider par Hermione, il n'en voyait pas l'utilité sur les matières étudiées et avait arrangé à sa sauce les méthodes de la brunette.

Orchidée avait considérablement remonté le niveau en potion de son brun et celui-ci lui avait fait des cours accélérés sur les cours de SACM. Il avait aussi dû entraîner tout le groupe en DCFM, il était le sauveur après tout.

C'est, au final, une Hermione complètement sur les nerfs et une Orchidée assez stressée qui commencèrent leurs examens. Théo était confiant et Blaise n'était pas du genre à angoisser pour si peu... Ron lui espérait que le programme d'entraînement de sa - enfin - petite-amie ait réussi à rattraper un an de glandouillage intensif...

« Harry ! Comment fais-tu pour être si calme ! » S’emporta Orchidée.

« Ma puce, ça ne sert à rien de se faire du mouron, on a tous très bien révisé, et puis j'ai eu pire comme pression, là au moins si j'échoue, je ne perdais pas la vie. »

Ces mots eurent pour effet de calmer la blonde, il était vrai que, vu sous cet angle, Harry ne risquait pas de mourir s’il échouait à ses examens, pas comme pour la bataille finale où sa vie avait été mise en jeu. La pression sur ses épaules avait dû être effroyable et beaucoup auraient ou craqué ou profité de leur statut. Orchidée se trouvait ridicule, elle n'avait pas le sort de la communauté sorcière sur le dos, sa vie n'était pas en danger, mais ça la stressait de savoir qu'elle allait jouer son avenir en une semaine d'examens.

« Allez ma puce, détends-toi, tu ne peux qu’être dans les meilleurs, n'écoutes pas Hermione qui répète qu'elle va louper son concours, rater ses examens, et devenir SDF. Elle a tendance à toujours tout exagérer. » Il l'embrassa pour lui souhaiter bonne chance à ses premières épreuves de la matinée. Et ainsi les épreuves s'enchaînèrent, Harry récupérant une Orchidée plus que fatiguée à chaque fin de journée.

Ce fut avec joie que les élèves finirent la dernière épreuve et une grande fête suivit. Dumbledore avait autorisé les dernières années, seulement eux et les sixièmes années à participer. Il avait laissé l'organisation à des volontaires et Harry, Hermione, Théo et un Serdaigle s'étaient associés pour préparer la fête, il y avait de cela deux mois. Ils avaient voté et à l'unanimité une ambiance discothèque avait été choisie. Le directeur avait même autorisé l'alcool pour les personnes déjà majeures. C’est donc avec une certaine fièvre que tous les élèves attendaient, le soir, l'ouverture des portes pour se ruer à la fête.

Harry s'était préparé dans son dortoir et avait opté pour un haut aux manches longues moulant et un pantalon en cuir affreusement sexy. Ses cheveux avaient été laissés longs sur ses épaules depuis longtemps mais ce soir Ron lui avait prêté sa brosse pour essayer de faire quelque chose de parfait. Même si, au final, ils avaient laissé tomber et avaient adopté le style « mèches qui partent un peu dans tous les sens. » Comme pour ses cheveux, Harry portait maintenant ses lentilles en permanence. Quant à Hermione, elle avait été briffée par Orchidée et elle était parfaite, chignon maîtrisé, robe moulante, talons aiguilles et mascara qui la rendaient époustouflante.

Harry avait un peu peur de savoir comment sa copine s'était habillée. Elle aimait quand même être un peu provocante et était du genre très coquette. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette vision. Orchidée avait tressé ses cheveux avec des rubans nacrés qui faisaient de merveilleux reflets dans ses cheveux blonds. Elle avait une robe mi-cuisse moulante en cuir blanc, qui avait tout un côté ouvert et laissait son ventre découvert sur un piercing représentant le yin et le yang. Tout son maquillage était blanc, ses ongles sur ses mains fines étaient en blanc sous les longues manches évasées en dentelle de son boléro qui ne recouvrait que ses bras et ses omoplates. Quelques fils argentés faisaient les coutures. Sa poitrine était merveilleusement mise en valeur, sans être provocante. Elle avait, pour seuls bijoux, un bracelet en argent un uræus1 qui se mordait la queue et un collier ras du cou en velours blanc tenant une larme de nacre assortie à ses boucles d'oreille, deux petites perles nacrées.

La salle se tut à son entrée, soufflée par l'apparition presque angélique. Harry avait beau connaître sa copine, elle l'étonnait toujours et, à la vision de son ange, il eut, lui aussi, le souffle complètement coupé. Il s'approcha et prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne pour lui faire un baise-main, de peur de lui faire mal tant elle semblait fragile et irréelle.

« Tu es époustouflante ma puce. » Orchidée rougit adorablement.

« J’ai pensé faire un peu plus couvert que les autres fois pour ne pas être matée toute la soirée. »

« Je pense que c'est raté si tu voulais faire une entrée discrète et passer inaperçue. » Lui fit Harry avec un sourire bienveillant.

« Visiblement. » Fit la blonde déçue.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ils finiront tous par s'occuper d'autre chose. »

Alors que leurs amis allaient les rejoindre, le directeur se leva et intima le silence.

« Les préfets et préfètes vont ouvrir le bal. Messieurs dames, en piste je vous prie. »

Rapidement, Hermione emmena Ron sur la piste et Orchidée fit de même pour Harry. Une fois les 4 préfets et préfètes en chef sur la piste, la musique s’éleva pour la valse ancestrale. La seule contrainte qu'avait imposé le directeur était cette valse. Une fois sur la piste, Harry guidait comme il pouvait, la valse n'était pas vraiment sa danse de prédilection dirons-nous.

« Laisses-toi guider chaton. » Fit Orchidée qui ne voulait plus se faire écraser les orteils mis à nu dans ses talons hauts. Harry obéit et soupira de soulagement, ça avait du bon de sortir avec une personne exceptionnelle et ayant reçu une éducation aristocratique. Ouais, pensa Harry ça aidait vraiment...

« Ce n’est pas avec une valse que j’aurais pu te séduire. » Lui souffla Harry. Le rire d'Orchidée s'éleva au-dessus de la musique tellement il était cristallin. Quelques personnes eurent encore du mal à entendre un membre de la famille Malfoy rire...

Une fois les formalités passées, les spots s'allumèrent, les bougies s'éteignirent pour les deux tiers laissant une ambiance tamisée. Orchidée était lumineuse... Théo avait cru bon de poser des néons noirs faisant ressortir le blanc.

« Tu as fait exprès de mettre du blanc parce que Théo avait mit des néons noirs ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire narquois.

« Non. » Fit simplement Orchidée en embrassant son brun et l'emmenant au milieu pour danser avec Hermione.

Harry se lâchait complètement sur la musique ce qui faisait sourire Théo. Le petit blond était aussi un bon danseur sur de la techno sorcière et il faisait une mini bataille avec Harry. Blaise avec son éternelle piňa colada regardait d'un œil amusé les deux garçons et les deux filles. Ron, avec lui, sirotait une bière au beurre.

« Pendant que j'y pense Ron ! » Fit Blaise entre deux petites goulées de sa boisson.

« Hum ? »

« Tu es invité à mon mariage. »

Il posa son verre vide sur la table à côté et partit sur la piste entre les danseurs sous les spots lumineux. Ron était médusé, il ne savait même pas que le métis sortait avec quelqu'un... Il le suivit rapidement et se retrouva entre Hermione et Harry, en face d'Orchidée, Théo et Blaise.

À la tête d'ahuri que faisait Ron, Orchidée savait ce qu'avait du faire Blaise. Ron s'étouffa quand Blaise se colla un peu plus à Théo et, dans une étreinte musicale pleine de douceur, le métis embrassa Théo passionnément. Ce dernier lui rendit son baiser avec amour, Orchidée sourit et Harry mit une claque dans le dos de son meilleur ami qui était devenu assez rouge. Il le poussa dans les bras d'Hermione et prit Orchidée dans les siens.

La soirée était belle et sa copine était resplendissante. Depuis le lac, plus personne n’avait tenté de peloter Orchidée et Harry en était sincèrement soulagé. Il était jaloux, oui, mais aussi très protecteur et il savait qu'Orchidée se sentait très mal dans ses moments-là. C’est vrai, personne n’allait le faire à Hermione, même super bien habillée. Les mecs cherchaient juste à la mettre mal à l’aise. Ou étaient de vrais cons obsédés.

Alors que la soirée battait son plein, le DJ finit par mettre des musiques plus calmes, il ne restait plus qu’une heure de fête. Et l’heure passa bien trop vite au goût de tous. Tout le monde dû regagner sa chambre et Harry se blottit contre sa copine avec un soupir de bien être. Il était si bien avec elle.

Le lendemain, le réveil matinal fut difficile.

« Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! » Résonna une voix suraiguë aux oreilles dudit Harry. D’une voix rauque, le corps encore endormi, le brun grommela.

« Ma puce, il y a un problème ? »

Orchidée souleva le drap et cria de plus belle.

« Je me vide de mon sang ! »

Harry se releva en une demi-seconde pour constater que le matelas était plein de sang. Il prit une Orchidée plus pâle que d’habitude et tremblante dans les bras.

« C’est normal, je m’y attendais un peu à vrai dire. Tu es une fille et, comme toutes les filles, tu as tes règles. Ça fait deux jours que tu es d’une humeur massacrante comme Hermione. » 2

Orchidée lui lança un regard noir avant de s’adoucir, rassurée de ne pas faire une hémorragie.

« Oui mais c’est impressionnant tout ce sang ! » Se plaignit la jeune fille. « Et c’est vraiment très douloureux. »

Harry embrassa son front pour la rassurer.

« Je vais faire venir l’infirmière et Hermione au cas où il y aurait un problème. » Harry appela Dobby pour qu’il transmette le message, un dimanche matin à 8h Hermione devait encore dormir dans son dortoir. Il s’installa près d’Orchidée pour la prendre dans ses bras et lui offrir du réconfort en rabattant les couvertures souillées. Orchidée rougissait de se retrouver dans cette position étrange de faiblesse en simple chemise de nuit.

« Je pensais que la potion devait me donner un vagin, mais pas un utérus. Je sens que ça coule c’est dégoûtant. »

Harry fit disparaître la tache sur le drap et le matelas et posa un drap propre sur les jambes de sa compagne pour lui laisser de l’intimité en attendant les sages conseils de l’infirmière et d'Hermione. La première à arriver fut Mme Pomfresh.

« Bonjour jeunes gens. »

« Bonjour. » Firent les deux adolescents, Orchidée recroquevillée dans le lit et Harry accroupi à ses côtés en lui tenant la main.

« Alors, si j’en crois le mot de Dobby, Mlle Malfoy a ses premières règles. Vous voulez que M. Potter reste ou qu'il nous laisse seules ? »

Orchidée rougissait fortement.

« Je préférerais qu’il attende dans le petit salon. »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire bienveillant et lui embrassa le front.

« Je vous laisse entre filles. »

« Je vais devoir regarder comment se placent vos organes, faire des prélèvements et des analyses. » Orchidée rougit de plus en plus.

« Ne vous en faites pas je suis au courant de tout puisque Mlle Granger me donnait à faire les analyses de votre suivi après les différentes potions. Mais, comme je suppose qu’elle n'a jamais regardé par elle-même, je vais devoir au moins contrôler que tout est bien placé. »

« Je... Je vais... devoir me mettre nue ? »

« Oui, je suis désolée mais rien n’est plus efficace que l’œil humain et la palpation pour vérifier. »

Mme Pomfresh s’accroupit à ses côtés.

« J’en ai vu d’autres vous savez, je suis infirmière et je suis une femme. »

Orchidée la regardait apeurée. 

« Oui mais j’ai aussi un sexe d’homme. »

« Je comprends que ça vous dérange mais je vous rappelle que j’en ai déjà vu dans ma vie. Je dois vous examiner, homme, femme ou hermaphrodite. »

L’infirmière essayait de ne pas brusquer Orchidée qui semblait mal à l’aise. L’adulte comprenait que, pour une fille, il était déjà très difficile de parler de ces choses là, alors devoir se dévoiler sans pudeur devant une autre personne devait être difficile.3 Orchidée ayant encore des réminiscences de sa personnalité d’homme, cela compliquait nettement les opérations surtout au moment même où elle avait ses règles. Bref le mélange parfait ! Orchidée était rouge de honte face à la situation.

« Mais vous n’allez tout de même pas mettre les mains, avec tout ce sang ! »(al: chochotte !! lili: oui Orchidée est une chochotte ^^ Kikwi: j'ai toujours vu Draco comme une chochotte alors en Orchidée...)

« Je vous rappelle que ce n’est que du sang. Et il m’arrive de devoir refermer des plaies ouvertes et de me retrouver tachée de sang. Et puis j’ai des gants. »

Orchidée était mortifiée de devoir se présenter nue devant l’infirmière mais acquiesça tout de même. L’infirmière fit disparaître les vêtements de la blonde au profit d’une blouse d’hôpital, elle fit apparaître une table d’obstétrique à côté du lit. Orchidée comprit le message et s’y installa les pieds dans les étriers dans une position fort gênante.

L’infirmière mit un drap sur ses cuisses pour plus d’intimité et enfila des gants. Elle enleva le sang avec du coton et commença à vérifier si tout était en ordre.

« Grandes lèvres, petites lèvres, clitoris, capuchon, un beau vagin et un col de l’utérus parfait. Pas de grosseur ni de lésions apparentes. »

Elle prit des frottis qui furent désagréable à Orchidée, bien plus que le truc froid qui la tiraillait de l’intérieur. L’infirmière palpa l’aine pour savoir où étaient placés les testicules à l’intérieur du corps et fut satisfaite de les savoir à une place correcte, où ils ne pourraient pas bouger.

« La potion de Mlle Granger a fait des miracles. »

Orchidée se détendait un peu sur la chaise, les cuisses écartées. Certes ce n’était pas agréable mais ce n’était pas douloureux. Cette expérience restait tout de même traumatisante et dire que toutes les femmes avaient connu ça. Et cette douleur lancinante dans le bas du ventre qui la pliait en deux.

L’infirmière remit le drap pour cacher ses jambes et se mit à palper le ventre tirant des gémissements de douleur à Orchidée. Elle vérifia par une échographie sorcière que l’utérus était correctement formé, les trompes de Fallope et les ovaires.

« Vous avez tout ce qu’il faut pour avoir un enfant et si j’en crois les derniers évènements, puisque vous avez même des menstruations, cela veut dire que votre corps a parfaitement intégré l’utérus et les ovaires, les hormones se sont stabilisées vous devriez même pouvoir avoir des enfants plus tard. Remerciez Mlle Granger pour avoir peaufiné la potion à ce niveau. »

Orchidée avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise par la nouvelle.

« Mais je suis stérile normalement ! »

L’infirmière tirait déjà magiquement les résultats des analyses de sang et d’hormones en plus d’un test de stérilité.

« Et bien au vu de vos résultats, tout est correct, vous êtes une femme bien portante bien qu'en manque de fer ce qui est logique en période de menstruation, vos hormones sont bien pour une femme, le taux de testostérone mâle est un poil au-dessus de la normale mais c’était à prévoir pour un hermaphrodite. Et le test de stérilité confirme que vos spermatozoïdes sont non viables à 80 pour cent. Par contre vos ovaires sont parfaits et les ovules viables à 65 pour cent. »

Orchidée pleurait à cette annonce. Elle pourrait avoir des enfants, les porter et tout ça grâce à Hermione qui avait dû travailler sur sa potion comme une folle ! L’infirmière laissa entrer Harry et Hermione pour soutenir Orchidée. Harry la prit dans ses bras, inquiet de la voir dans un tel état et Hermione discutait des derniers résultats avec l’infirmière.

« Harry, l’infirmière m'a dit qu’en tant que femme je n’étais pas stérile, un jour je pourrais avoir des enfants et les porter, porter peut-être nos enfants. »

Harry resserra son étreinte, il était ému et rassuré, ses larmes étaient des larmes de joie face à l’accomplissement de son rêve d’être une vraie femme. Harry était encore plus ému de constater qu’elle voulait des enfants de lui plus tard et c’était le plus beau des cadeaux pour lui.

L’infirmière s’éclipsa en laissant le soin à Hermione d’expliquer les deux trois trucs de filles pour les règles et d’informer Orchidée que sa potion contre les douleurs et la potion de contraception seraient disponibles le soi-même. Après avoir réconforté sa dulcinée, Harry laissa donc les filles discuter entre elles. Après s’être lavée et protégée du sang, Orchidée se trouvait beaucoup plus fraîche. Malheureusement la potion contre les douleurs ne serait prête que le soir et elle avait vraiment très mal. Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de réapparaître dans le salon habillée de façon sexy et décontractée. Elle sauta au cou d’Hermione en la gratifiant de milles mercis.

« Ce n’est rien, on a quand même mis un bon mois avec Snape et l’infirmière pour te faire une potion parfaite. Après quatre essais, visiblement, nous avons réussi. »

« Merci Hermione, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier de me donner l’occasion d’être vraiment ce que je suis. »

Hermione lui fit un superbe sourire.

« De rien, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir heureuse comme ça après les durs mois de dépression. »

« Mais ça fait plusieurs mois que j’ai un utérus, pourquoi je ne les ai pas eut avant ? »

« Pour une femme tout est mental, tant que tu ne te sentais pas complètement femme ton cerveau bloquait le processus de procréation. Tu dois savoir que certaines femmes sont tout à fait capables d’avoir des enfants mais que leur corps le bloque. Elles sont obligées d’adopter et leur blocage disparaît souvent après ça. Le cerveau est complexe. Un choc peut stopper les règles, comme une grande contrariété. Mais si tout ce passe bien, tu seras comme beaucoup de femmes, invivable de trois à sept jours par mois. »

Orchidée écoutait attentivement, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé de la vie et encore moins des femmes. Elle s’était un peu renseigné ici et là, plus jeune mais personne n’avait vraiment pris le temps de lui expliquer. Elle savait que les filles avaient leurs règles, mais elle venait de découvrir toute une facette inconnue. Les potions contraceptives, les tampons magiques pour le sang, elle avait même dû demander à Hermione de lui expliquer les cycles. Hermione lui avait, comme à son habitude, tout expliqué de long en large et en travers, même son éducation sexuelle ! Orchidée avait rougi mais Hermione faisait son cours ne remarquant même pas la gêne de la blonde. Orchidée n’avait rien dit et elle avait même appris encore deux trois petites choses, les moldus avaient des méthodes de contraception bien étranges… et certaines pratiques sexuelles bizarres.

Hermione lui avait conseillé de bien découvrir son nouveau corps, psychologiquement ça l’aiderait énormément, surtout à bien se positionner dans l’espace. Les bébés découvraient leur corps mais quand celui-ci changait radicalement… Hermione s’éclipsa laissant les deux amoureux ensemble. Et puis après tout elle pouvait peut-être bien aller retrouver son roux à elle.

* * *

1 C'est une puissante déesse et un cobra femelle qui dans l'Egypte avait pour fonction de protéger le pharaon.

2 -Al: macho ! Toutes les filles ne sont pas comme ça...sale cliché ! - Nash: :p

3 -Beta1 Al : l'hallu... mais quels clichés !!...tu sais que tes persos m'énervent hein ? tu le sais ? Dsl mais franchement, là...--' - Auteur Nash : mais tu arrête de râler oui ! tu te mets peut-être à poil devant d’autres gens comme ça mais la plupart des filles sont pas franchement si ouvertes ! -Beta2 Kikwi: Je confirme moi-même je suis plutôt pudique et j'ai du mal à me mettre à oilpé devant des inconnus ! Et je travaille dans un hôpital !


	7. Chapter 7

C’était le jour de la remise des diplômes dans la grande salle.

Tout le monde avait ses parents à leurs côtés. Hermione était arrivée avec les siens, Ron avait pratiquement toute sa famille de présent. Neville avait sa grand-mère et à part quelques rares cas, tout le monde était heureux. Harry tenait la main de sa copine qui soupira.

« C’est étrange que mère soit en retard. » Harry l’embrassa.

« Elle viendra j’en suis sûre. »

Et effectivement Orchidée vit sa mère et son père s’avancer vers elle, sans prêter attention aux autres. Orchidée regarda inquiète son père puis Harry. Mais elle fut rassurée quand il lui fit un sourire et la poussa vers son père. Les larmes de joie perlaient, elle était décidément bien trop émotive. Elle se retourna pour enlacer et embrasser Harry.

« Merci. »

Puis, elle alla embrasser sa mère. Elle fit une petite révérence à son père qui boudait visiblement. Narcissa, elle, souriait vraiment stupéfaite.

« Dra.. Orchidée, tu es vraiment merveilleuse. »

« Merci mère. »

« Sévérus m'a parlé de toi, beaucoup je dois dire. Il parait que c’est ton vrai corps sauf ta poitrine et ta pomme d’Adam supprimée ? »

« Oui mère. »

« Tu cachais ton corps et ta voix en permanence ? »

« Oui. » La voix de la jeune fille était pleine d’émotion.

« Oh je suis désolée, je suis si fière de toi, que tu sois en fille ou en garçon ! »

Narcissa prit sa fille dans ses bras et Harry fut un moment mélancolique.

« Tu es heureuse comme ça ? Avec Potter et dans ce corps ? »

« Oui. » Souffla Orchidée, heureuse. Narcissa se défit de l’étreinte et essuya les larmes de joie aux yeux de sa fille avec un sourire entendu.

« Tout moi à ton âge. »

Cette remarque fut la plus belle de toute la vie d’Orchidée, qui avait souffert d’être constamment comparée à son père. Que sa mère se reconnaisse dans son nouveau corps était la plus belle des reconnaissances pour la jeune fille. Elle vint attraper la main d’Harry.

« Je vous présente mon petit-ami : Harry Potter. » Narcissa eut un petit rire et Lucius, muet jusque-là, eut un soupir.

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance M. Potter. » Fit la digne aristocrate.

« Moi de même. » Grommela Lucius.

Ils furent interrompus par le directeur et son discours.

« Chers élèves. Tout d’abord, je suis fier de vous tous et un peu triste de voir cette promotion quitter le château. Je deviens sentimental avec l’âge. (Rires) Je tiens à féliciter au nom de l’équipe professorale chaque élève pour son parcours scolaire. Je vais arrêter là mon blabla pour couper court au suspens et commencer la remise des diplômes.

Je tiens à faire une mention spéciale cette année. Départager les deux premiers de la promotion a été un véritable défi. Et, pour son parcours, j’ai l’honneur de remettre la première place à la personne la plus méritante. Grâce à son courage et l’aide de ses amis Mlle Orchidée Malfoy obtient la première place avec un point de plus que la seconde position. »

Orchidée n’en croyait pas ses yeux et sauta au cou de son amoureux, puis à celui d’Hermione, en larmes. Elle vint prendre son diplôme et serrer généreusement la main du directeur. Une fois redescendue, sa mère la serra aussi et Lucius lui fit une brève accolade.

« Nous sommes fiers de toi. » Lui firent sa mère et tous ses amis.

« Pour la seconde place, son travail a été admirable durant toute sa scolarité, élève appliquée consciencieuse voire peut-être acharnée. Mlle Hermione Granger, avec les félicitations, je vous remets votre diplôme. »

Hermione eut un cri strident et sauta au cou de Ron, d’Harry et des autres amis qui étaient à sa portée avant d’aller chercher son diplôme. Elle aussi avait les larmes aux yeux.

« En troisième place, une personne qui reste dans l’ombre mais qui est exceptionnelle par son analyse et sa réflexion, j’ai l’honneur de remettre le diplôme avec félicitations à M. Théodore Nott. »

Théo affichait un large sourire et fut félicité en passant prendre son diplôme. Il serra la main du directeur avec son sourire à faire pâlir un angelot.

« J’ai une affection toute particulière pour ce diplôme. Sans l’aide de ses amis, il n’aurait pas été jusque là. Il n’y a qu’un pas entre la haine et l’amour, ce même sentiment déplace les montagnes. C’est avec joie que je te remets ce diplôme, Harry, joie et émotion, grâce à toi et ta compagne Poudlard a retrouvé son union et son humanité. Prends mon garçon, tu le mérites grandement. »

Après un baiser enflammé de sa copine, Harry prit le diplôme et Albus dans ses bras. Le directeur le serrait et lui frottait le dos.

« Prends soin de toi, Harry, et prends soin d’elle. »

Harry redescendit les larmes aux yeux, Molly l’étouffa presque.

« Harry, je suis si fière de toi. »

« Merci Molly. »

Une série d’élèves passa et Blaise Zabini fut appelé. Ses amis le félicitèrent chaleureusement aussi. Et après un long, très long moment Ronald Weasley fut appelé à son tour. Il soupira de soulagement, comme tous les autres.

Harry prit sa copine dans les bras, dos à elle.

« Félicitations Mlle Malfoy, première de promotion. »

Orchidée souriait à côté de ses parents qui attendaient la fin de la remise des diplômes pour le banquet.

« Félicitations M. Potter, quatrième de la promotion. » Fit Orchidée sur le même ton séducteur que son amour.

« Oh ce n’était pas vraiment un problème, quand on a un merveilleux professeur. »

« Je te retourne la remarque, sans toi et Hermione je n’aurais pas été première. »

« Tu seras toujours la première partout pour moi. » Harry lui avait susurré ces mots à l’oreille. Puis déposa un baiser derrière l’oreille.

« Ma puce ? »

« Oui chaton ? »

« Tu m’aimes plus que tout ? »

« Évidemment. »

« Alors ouvres grands tes yeux et tes oreilles. »

Harry prit le bras de Blaise et lui chuchota un mot. Blaise acquiesça et ils montèrent sur l’estrade où Dumbledore finissait de donner le dernier diplôme. Ils firent un clin d’œil à Dumbledore qui s’effaça pour les laisser. Harry en premier se mit face à la foule, il avait un trac monstre.

« Hum, je viens faire une annonce un peu spéciale. (Il mit un genou à terre et déjà Hermione et Orchidée avaient leurs mains sur la bouche, incrédules. Narcissa serrait le bras de Lucius.) Je prends la promotion à témoin en ce jour spécial. Je t’aime plus que tout et veux te rendre heureuse après Poudlard et jusqu'à ta mort dans mes bras. Je serais le plus heureux des hommes avec toi, alors Orchidée Malfoy voulez-vous m’épouser ? »

La salle hurlait d’hystérie, Hermione criait des « c’est trop romantique ! » à Ron qui voyait son meilleur ami mort de trouille. Orchidée avait toujours les mains sur la bouche de stupéfaction et les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Puis, elle regarda inquiète ses parents. Harry rajouta devant tout le monde, avec le sourire.

« Ne t’en fait pas ma puce, tes parents sont d’accords. »

« C’est vrai ? » Fit-elle encore sous le choc. Ses parents firent 'oui' de la tête, enfin Lucius tenta un non mais un coup de coude de sa femme bien placé lui fit reprendre le bon hochement de tête.

Harry semblait fondre d’inquiétude. Blaise, en retrait, s’avança.

« Orchidée, donnes-lui une réponse ou il va mourir d’inanition. » La salle rit et la blonde se jeta sur Harry après avoir crié un oui retentissant. Le cœur du brun reprit ses battements et ils échangèrent un baiser fulgurant. Beaucoup de filles soupirèrent et plusieurs mecs, en même temps que toute la salle, se mirent à hurler et crier pour les féliciter.

Hermione broyait le bras de Ron en sanglotant de joie. Et des confettis furent lancés par Fred et Georges avec leurs baguettes, des pétards furent même lancés par plusieurs élèves et rapidement la clameur s’intensifia alors que le baiser semblait ne pas s’arrêter.

Une fois calmé, Harry passa la bague au doigt de sa fiancée devant tout le monde et ils furent longuement félicités. Blaise en profita pour annoncer son mariage avec Théo et ils furent eux aussi chaudement félicités.

Albus reprit sa place.

« C’est vraiment une promotion fantastique et qui restera gravée dans les mémoires. Félicitation aux deux couples. »

Le buffet apparut dans la grande salle très bruyante. Harry présenta sa fiancée à la famille Weasley, ils étaient étroitement enlacés et rayonnaient de bonheur.

« Chaton, tu as tout manigancé avec mes parents ? »

« Manigancé, je ne sais pas, mais je leur ai demandé ta main en secret. Et ta mère a, je suppose, fait pression sur ton père pour qu’il dise oui. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais je l’en ai remercié chaleureusement. »

« Je t’aime. » Fit Orchidée volant un baiser fou à son fiancé.

* * *

En théorie tout était prêt. Et comme toujours la théorie est à des années-lumières de la réalité…Dure, implacable… et souvent sournoise…

C’est ainsi que Sévérus, Lucius et Narcissa étaient prêts à faire une syncope. Il manquait la famille Weasley… encore que Bill et Fleur Weasley étaient arrivés, eux, depuis dix minutes.

Harry, mort d’inquiétude, était à côté de ses futurs beaux-parents pour accueillir les invités. Si on lui avait dit à quoi il s’engageait en demandant Orchidée en mariage... Oh il n’aurait pas renoncé... Non, trop courageux... Mais il aurait prévu un plan bien machiavélique pour enlever Orchidée et l'épouser à Paris ! Peut-être Venise ? Non, Rome ! Bref partout SAUF au manoir Malfoy avec beau-papa râlant depuis maintenant 3 jours. Trois interminables journées où on lui avait interdit de voir sa fiancée. Une obscure raison de tradition… Harry était persuadé que Lucius obtenait, serpentardesquement bien évidemment, sa vengeance.

Harry soupira une fois TOUT le monde arrivé pour la cérémonie. Il avait été bisouillé, accoladé, serré, félicité. Bref, il en avait eu sa dose pour sa vie entière. Mais, en preux chevalier, il pouvait bien affronter quelques félicitations, des bisous mouillés, des poignées de mains douloureuses et d’autres réjouissances, pour sauver sa belle et la rendre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Il jeta un œil vers les Weasley et fit une œillade appuyée aux jumeaux. Pas question qu’ils foutent le boxon dans son rêve éveillé ! Comme pour ne PAS le rassurer, les jumeaux lui firent le sourire le plus hypocrite et sournois jamais connu, au moins du 90 sur l’échelle des Malfoy. Et Lucius était pitoyablement à 50 sur cette même échelle.

Harry scotcha un sourire sur son visage, presque sincèrement heureux de jouer l'ourson en peluche qui fait « pouic » quand on le serre dans les bras. Que Merlin ou n'importe quel saint le sauve et le sorte de là au plus vite !! Il vit l’autel où il devait se rendre...

Et non peut-être que finalement il s’y ferait à l’overdose de câlin ! Ne vous y trompez pas Harry était courageux... était. Non, il est courageux, la preuve : il serait même allé réclamer un câlin à Lucius ou même à Snape pour retarder l’échéance. Si c’est pas du courage ça !

Malheureusement, Narcissa, cette traitresse, l’agrippa au vol et le tira vers l’autel. Ses jambes flageolaient dangereusement. Et son estomac semblait avoir compris de travers. Non il n’était pas sur le radeau de la méduse et donc il n’était PAS nécessaire de lui donner le mal de mer. Il était à son mariage, sur la terre ferme.. Pas sûr, tant il avait du mal à tenir en équilibre. Ses jambes tremblaient de plus en plus.

« N’ayez pas peur, tout se passera bien. » Lui souffla Narcissa alors que les invités se plaçaient. Il voulut protester que non ce n’était plus le rêve depuis quelques minutes... Mais la musique de la marche nuptiale débuta et Harry aurait aimé connaître son animagus pour s’enfuir à la dérobée. Il se flagella mentalement ! Par Merlin, il était courageux non ? C’était un gryffondor et c’est lui qui avait demandé Orchidée en mariage ! Il reprit du poil de la bête et se campa bien sur ses jambes droites, son estomac stoppa sa danse endiablée… Par contre, son cœur lui était au même rythme que la musique stressante des dents de la mer. ( tin tin tin tin…) Où était le requin qui devait le bouffer, qu’il se jette dans sa gueule pour arrêter de stresser ?

Et il la vit. Tous ses doutes s’envolèrent en une fraction de seconde. Il prit appui sur l’autel à sa droite pour ne pas tomber. Elle était angélique ! Lui portait une robe de cérémonie rouge du plus bel effet, mais elle était dans une robe vert-pâle somptueuse. Narcissa lui avait hurlé dessus quand elle avait apprit que son enfant ne pourrait pas se marier en blanc. Ayant eu des relations sexuelles, elle ne pouvait plus paraître pure devant son mari. Mais Harry s’en tamponnait le coquillard avec une babouche, elle serait toujours aussi pure qu’un ange à ses yeux.

Une fois remis, il la vit arriver au bras d'un Lucius qui souriait ! Par merlin, qui souriait ! Si on lui avait dit ça un jour, il aurait donné son corps à la science Snapienne pour ses potions ! Son ange se plaça en face de lui à l’autel et Harry était perdu dans un autre monde féerique.

Albus en maître de cérémonie - oui ça aussi avait fait hurler Lucius, mais contre deux femmes plus Potter, il avait dû céder - commença la cérémonie de mariage sorcier. Au fur et à mesure du discours, Harry était de plus en plus confiant. Une corde rouge lia leurs mains. D’une même voix claire et déterminée, les deux amoureux énoncèrent leurs vœux.

« Je fais vœu de te chérir, de t’aimer, te choyer et ce dans la joie quelles que soient les épreuves. Dans le bonheur comme l’adversité, je serai là à tes côtés. Rien ne nous séparera sinon la mort mais nos esprits resteront liés à jamais à travers les âges. »

Cette simple tirade fut troublante. Les deux amants yeux dans les yeux avaient dit ces mots avec une intensité telle que personne ne pouvait douter une seconde que l’un des deux ne le pense. Harry caressa la joue de sa future femme.

« Je t’aime ma puce. »

Orchidée avait rougi et ils entendirent au loin Albus annoncer leur lien.

« Vous êtes maintenant mari et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, mu par trois jours de séparation, du stress à outrance, un Lucius énervé, une Narcissa hystérique et, avouons-le, la tenue sublime de sa femme, il se pencha pour prendre le visage d’Orchidée en coupe et lui donner le baiser le plus renversant qu’elle ait connu.

Orchidée les bras sur les hanches de son mari était aux anges. Les hurlements de joie remplissaient la salle, on leur lançait des confettis, des fleurs, du riz. Mais le couple n’en avait que faire, perdu dans son bonheur. Une fois le baiser rompu, Harry sans crier gare prit sa femme dans les bras, une main sous ses genoux, pour descendre les marches.

Orchidée rougissait adorablement, les bras autour du cou de son mari, elle était la plus heureuse des femmes à cet instant. C’était la consécration de son rêve. Elle était une fille, femme et mariée à l’homme de sa vie.

Lucius avait soupiré à ce tableau idyllique, il pourrait sûrement s’y faire… son... sa fille - il allait sérieusement devoir s’habituer à ça… - sa fille, donc, était rayonnante de bonheur et même si le masque était tombé, finalement Lucius ne pouvait qu’en être heureux pour son enfant. Il déplorait tout de même qu’Orchidée n’ait rien gardé de son éducation. Snape avait détourné le regard et avait séché une larme traîtresse qui voulait absolument sortir. Après tant d’efforts, tant de luttes, Draco avait trouvé le bonheur… C’était avec Potter certes, il aurait du mal à s’y faire mais après tout pourquoi pas. Mme Potter, il réprima un frisson, Draco était définitivement enterré.

Orchidée, toujours dans les bras de son mari, lança le bouquet et c’est Ron qui le rattrapa. Il rougissait comme une pivoine et Hermione l’embrassa. Théo au bras de Blaise souriait : dans deux mois ce serait leur mariage et ils avaient hâte d’échanger leurs vœux.

Après la cérémonie, un bal était organisé dans la plus pure tradition. Comme toujours ce fut Orchidée dans sa robe verte épaule dénudée, un châle en soie posé sur ses épaules et ses bras, qui dirigea Harry. La valse, puis les autres musiques avaient emporté tout le monde enlacé sur la piste. Lucius faisait voler Narcissa comme un oiseau. La grâce qui se dégageait d’eux ému le jeune couple. Orchidée elle était au comble du bonheur et, Merlin, qu’elle aimait ce brun tout fou !

Après le banquet, les petits fours sublimes, la fête, les félicitations par centaines dont Harry se serait bien passé, le couple entama une retraite stratégique dans leurs appartements. Devant les marches, Harry la reprit comme une princesse et monta les escaliers, poussa la porte de leur nouvelle chambre. D’un coup de hanche, la porte claqua et Harry déposa Orchidée sur le lit où s’étalaient des pétales de roses rouges. La pièce était baignée d’une lumière douce, due aux nombreuses bougies posées sur le sol, sur les meubles ou même en lévitation au plafond.

« Oh chaton, c’est magnifique ! » S’extasia Orchidée les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t’aime. Et tu es la chose la plus magnifique dans ma vie. »

S’ensuivit un baiser brûlant, Harry penché sur sa femme, Orchidée passa sa main sous le vêtement du brun. Il l’allongea délicatement sur le lit et d’un sort la mit à nu. Par réflexe Orchidée se cacha de ses bras, un sur la poitrine, l’autre sur son sexe et Harry la trouva vraiment sensuelle allongée comme ça sur les pétales de rose.

Délicatement, il vint prendre des pétales et les lâcher sur la peau pâle de sa femme. La vision érotique le fit gémir. Il lui vola un baiser et doucement elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de son mari pour enlever sa robe.

Harry était nu au-dessus de son ange blond recouvert de-ci de-là de pétales. Il traça un chemin de sa bouche à son cou qui fit gémir Orchidée. Les mains viriles passèrent sur les hanches fines et la peau pâle. Il l’aimait comme un fou, il en était complètement fou.

Harry se releva en position assise et avec dévotion ses mains marquèrent leur passage de sillons brûlants. Sur son ventre plat, ses hanches puis elles remontèrent à ses seins parfaits. Il les effleurait et Orchidée se cambrait offrant un peu plus son corps. Ses mains emprisonnèrent les seins de sa femme pour doucement les caresser. Il replongea dans son cou pour mordiller son oreille. Elle n’était plus que gémissement, ses mains fines à elle passaient sur chaque muscle en un contraste saisissant. Quand Harry vint lui suçoter un téton, elle cria et griffa son dos.

« Harry. » Souffla la jeune mariée.

« Oui ma puce ? » Susurra doucement son mari à son oreille. Il n’attendit pas de réponse et commença déjà à descendre sa langue vers le piercing au nombril avec un sourire sadique, les yeux rivés à ceux de sa femme.

Orchidée tremblait de désir et d’anticipation. Elle se perdait vraiment dans ses bras. Sensuellement, elle passa sa jambe contre sa fesse. Harry semblait apprécier le traitement et fit glisser sa main gauche sur son mollet. Il remonta doucement sur les jambes fines et douces, le dessous de la cuisse puis l’intérieur. Orchidée gémissait en répétant qu’elle l’aimait comme une folle. Qu’il la rendait folle !

Harry déposa un baiser dans les poils fins et blonds et écarta doucement les jambes de sa femme. Orchidée rougissait affreusement, Harry n’était pas du genre à trop aimer ce genre de jeux, mais il voulait lui faire plaisir. Elle était toujours gênée de ce genre de choses mais le laissait faire comme il voulait. Elle haleta quand il passa doucement sa langue sur les grandes lèvres, les petites lèves et enfin alla effleurer son clitoris. Ses mains fines s’agrippèrent à la tignasse brune, maigre point d’accroche à la réalité.

Harry passa le bout de sa langue chaude et humide plusieurs fois, en de douces caresses à peine appuyées, Orchidée commençait vraiment à perdre pied. Une main remonta à sa joue pour la caresser, elle ronronna presque et fixait toujours son mari dans une supplique muette pour plus.

Harry passa sa main sur le cou et s’arrêta pour caresser son sein parfait. Le téton bien proéminent fut caressé, effleuré, arrachant des soupirs à sa partenaire. Sa langue se fit plus insistante sur son sexe et sa main pinçait un peu plus son téton. Orchidée se tendait, soupirait, criait à ces différents touchés si complémentaires.

Harry fit repartir sa main sur le genou et la fit remonter doucement dans l’intérieure de la cuisse. Il effleura du doigt l’entrée. Les yeux gris étaient voilés d’un désir fou, dévastateur. Il fit remonter son index taquin entre ses lèvres maintenant si sensibles. Sa langue était sur le clitoris bien décidé à le lécher, sucer, mordiller. Orchidée hoqueta quand le doigt entra en caressant la paroi si sensible. Un long râle s’échappa de sa gorge.

Harry n’était pas vraiment mieux. Les gémissements, râles, les mains de sa partenaire partout sur la peau à sa portée l’excitaient vraiment. Ses pieds fins caressaient ses jambes et ses fesses. Un pied taquin avait fait rouler Harry sur le côté, allongé entre ses jambes. Et ce même pied taquin après avoir exploré la peau à sa disposition avait effleuré sa verge. Harry avait haleté et fait pénétrer sa langue en plus de son doigt.

Orchidée n’en pouvait plus Harry allait la faire devenir folle à ce train-là. Elle le fit remonter pour un baiser brûlant et, d’un coup de hanche, elle lui fit comprendre qu’il devait venir. Harry avait gémit dans sa bouche en sentant son érection collée au ventre de sa femme. Sans lâcher leur baiser, il avait juste fait pénétrer le gland, mais il fut complètement pris par surprise quand, de ses mains sur ses fesses, elle le poussa à la pénétrer d’un coup. Elle avait eu le souffle coupé et avait crié de bonheur de le sentir enfin en elle. Harry avait inspiré d’un coup et tenait en apnée pour ne pas jouir. Les sensations étaient exquises.

Orchidée commençait à lui griffer le dos d’impatience en remuant des hanches. Elle était déjà partie au paradis et Harry commença de doux mouvements de va-et-vient. Orchidée criait de plaisir, c’était tellement bon. Ses mains se perdaient sur le dos, dans le cou, sur les fesses de son mari qui lui embrassait le cou en soufflant et gémissant dans son oreille. Sans le savoir, il l’excitait encore plus. Elle avait fini par nouer ses jambes dans son dos en accentuant les mouvements de bassin. Harry sur les coudes sentait les griffures sur son dos ou ses fesses. Leurs deux corps en sueur étaient un seul et même être.

Dans un long hurlement, Orchidée jouit et Harry prit de court en sentant le corps se resserrer sur lui lâcha un râle plus puissant et se libéra dans le corps de sa femme.

« Je t’aime chaton. »

« Je t’aime ma puce. »

Yeux dans les yeux, ils essayaient de reprendre pied et de retrouver leur respiration. Harry roula et posa sa femme sur son torse. Très vite le sommeil les emporta, nus sur les pétales de roses, dégoulinants de sueur.


	8. Chapter 8

« NON ! » Fit Orchidée très stricte face à un Harry surpris. Les deux tourtereaux étaient dans le salon Malfoy, Orchidée en pantalon taille basse arborait un ventre rond et Harry, un sourire béat depuis 8 mois.

« Comment ça non ? »

« Non, il est hors de question que tu files une fois de plus sans moi à la 'Licorne noire'. »

« Mais ma puce ! Tu es enceinte ! » Fit Harry avec ses yeux de chien battu.

« Et il est hors de question que tu me séquestres au manoir, Harry ! C’est mortel le samedi soir ici ! » Fit Orchidée elle aussi suppliante à son tour.

« Sympa ! » Fit Lucius grognon depuis son fauteuil. Mais ni Orchidée ni Harry n’y prêtaient plus attention. Harry fronça les sourcils et prit un air buté.

« Si tu y vas, tout le monde va te regarder, toucher ton ventre et je ne supporterais pas qu’une autre personne te touche. Je suis déjà à la limite d’arracher les yeux de ta mère quand elle le fait ! »

Orchidée écarquilla les yeux, elle ne savait pas Harry si possessif. Il l’attira à lui et posa sa main sur son ventre en lui volant un baiser.

« Et si ce soir je m’occupai de toi, entièrement de toi, rien que toi ? » Orchidée gloussa, c’était trop facile de manipuler son lion à elle.

« Et tes amis ? » Fit malicieusement la blonde.

« Ils attendront la semaine prochaine, ce soir c’est toi qui es à l’honneur. » Ces quelques mots avaient fait chavirer ses hormones instables de femme enceinte.

Un peu plus loin, Lucius soupira une fois de plus : il revoyait Narcissa le manipuler dans leur jeunesse. Elle arrivait en un battement de cil à l’amadouer.. Et Potter se faisait aussi avoir en beauté à chaque fois. Narcissa, elle, souriait : pas de doute sa fille lui ressemblait sur ce point. Mais en tant que mère d’Orchidée et future grand-mère, Narcissa se demandait si Potter ne cédait pas de son plein gré. Elle l’avait vu une fois ou deux rouler des yeux ou soupirer. Ou il cédait ou alors il savait qu’il se faisait manipuler.

Harry, de son côté, avait un large sourire, la main sur le ventre rond de sa femme, il avait des yeux émerveillés. Oui, il passait tout à Orchidée, oui, il avait l’air complètement soumis et gaga. Mais qu’est ce qu’il pouvait aimer ça ! La vie qui grandissait dans le corps de sa femme après deux ans de tentatives était le plus beau cadeau de sa vie. Orchidée rayonnait, Draco n’existait plus, Snape avait trouvé le moyen de définitivement supprimer son sexe masculin et elle allait lui donner un bébé. Leur bébé. Une famille !

Harry en pleurerait presque de joie en serrant sa femme. Finalement, il était bien dans ce manoir, Lucius s’était adouci en deux ans et Narcissa ne voulait pas les laisser partir pour un appartement, seuls. Ils avaient une aile du manoir à eux s’ils voulaient être seuls et ne pas les voir. Orchidée, elle, partageait son temps entre ses parents beaucoup plus communicatifs et son mari quelque fois trop collant, trop protecteur, trop possessif. Mais tellement amoureux.

Harry venait de la monter comme une princesse et la déposait sur le lit. Il caressait avec dévotion le ventre rond de sa femme. Elle était toujours aussi belle, toujours aussi gentille, toujours elle-même et pour Harry ça n’avait pas de prix. Après les épreuves parcourues, leur couple était vraiment parfait.

« Je t’aime plus que tout ma puce. » Soupira Harry de bien être.

« Je t’aime aussi Harry. Je suis fière de pouvoir te donner un enfant. »

Orchidée pleurai de joie et Harry l’embrassa en essuyant les larmes.

« Et je suis tellement heureux que tu sois si épanouie, je suis un homme comblé. »

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! » Cria Orchidée en se pliant de douleur.

« Ma puce ? » Fit Harry calmement.

« Appelle le médicomage, je perds les eaux ! »

Harry chargea Dobby de faire vite. En peu de temps, Lucius, Narcissa et Pompom étaient dans la chambre.

« Sortez de là ! » Pompom mit tout le monde à la porte après avoir donné ses ordres aux elfes de maison.

Orchidée était pliée en deux, en pleurs.

« Calmez-vous, respirez, c’est très bien comme ça. »

« Ça fait un mal de chiennnnnnnnn. » Cria Orchidée en même temps qu’une nouvelle contraction se faisait sentir.

« Les contractions ont commencé quand ? »

« Depuis ce matin, ça s’était calmé dans l’après midi. » L’infirmière consulta sa montre et disposa l’eau et les couvertures près du lit.

« Il n’arrivera pas tout de suite. Une heure ou deux. »

« Pardon ! » Hurla Orchidée. Elle se voyait mal attendre une heure à souffrir le martyre.

L’infirmière lui fit une péridurale et elle se calma.

Harry de l’autre côté de la porte avait la ferme intention de trouer le plancher.

« Calmes-toi, ça va bien se passer. » Lui fit sa belle-mère, inquiète tout de même. Lucius lui agrippa l’épaule, en signe de réconfort - lui aussi avait vécu ça a la naissance de son.. sa fille - et pour qu’il arrête de tourner comme un lion en cage et lui donner la nausée.

« Harrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! » Hurla Orchidée.

« Putain, mais ramènes ton cul ici bordel ! Soutiens-moi je souffreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! » Hurla la voix à moitié grave et aiguë.

Harry hésitait, déranger Pompom revenait à combattre un dragon… il avait affronté un Magyar à pointes après tout…

« Harry James Potter ! Tu viens ici ou je te jure de te castrer ! »

Harry ne réfléchit pas plus, ça c’était la voix de Draco ! Et la seule fois où elle l’avait utilisée c’était pour le larguer ! Il ouvrit la porte et se posta à côté de sa femme en sueur, haletant de douleur.

« On est au salon. » Fit Lucius très calmement.

« M. Potter dehors ! » Rugit Pompom. Mais Orchidée broyait déjà la main de son mari en poussant.

« Pas tout de suite Mme Potter ! »

« Je peux pas ! Il veut sortir ! » Harry caressait la joue de sa femme et lui remettait ses mèches hors des yeux. Il prit un linge pour essuyer sa sueur.

« Je t’aime ma puce. »

Assis sur le bord du lit, il voyait l’infirmière s’affairer.

« Poussez ! »

Et Orchidée se retenait de hurler de douleur en poussant du mieux qu’elle put, les ongles enfoncés dans la main d’Harry.

« Oh Merlin, je te jure que jamais plus je ne traiterai les femmes de faibles ! » Elle poussa dans un cri de douleur.

« Ne criez pas, poussez et respirez. »

« Facile à dire vieille mégère ! » Pleurait Orchidée.

« Calme-toi ma puce. Et respires. »

« C’est pas toi qui va le pondre le marmot ! Facile à dire ! » S’emporta Orchidée folle de douleur.

« Tu me broies déjà la main, c’est une petite contribution. »

« Poussez ! »

* * *

Après une heure de torture une ravissante petite fille était née : Lyra Potter. Orchidée tenait sa fille dans ses bras, soulagée, et Harry était assis à ses côtés avec un sourire terrassant.

« Reposes-toi ma puce, je m’occupe de Lyra. »

Il embrassa doucement sa femme et prit leur fille délicatement. Après avoir bordé Orchidée, remercié Pompom, Harry emmitoufla Lyra dans une couverture chaude et entra dans le salon.

« Beau-papa, belle-maman, je vous présente Lyra. »

Non franchement Harry ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de votre lecture.
> 
> En raison de l'aspect TRES personnel de la fic, les commentaires sont désactivé. Le simple fait que vous l'ayez lu suffit à me rendre heureux!


End file.
